


Clipped

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: Officer Dean Winchester is enjoying a pleasant, relaxing night shift when he stumbles across a battered and bloodied body in a damp alleyway. Thinking the man dead, Dean stalks over to investigate but is taken off-guard when the man cries out. Upon closer inspection, the man has been drugged to the point of near-unconsciousness. Dean decides a trip to the doctor's is in order; luckily, his brother is exactly that.When Sam checks Castiel over though, both Winchesters are shocked by what they find. Not only that, but Castiel is apparently homeless and has no family or friends he can stay with. He's confused by the most basic of every day tasks (are toothbrushes so difficult to understand?) and he says the strangest things that has Sam and Dean scratching their heads. Sam decides Castiel should stay with him for a while and whilst Dean is initially against his brother rooming with a complete stranger, he's intrigued by the mysterious Castiel Novak. What is the man hiding?





	1. Chapter 1

The evening was warm and pleasant. Stars twinkled in the sky and the night was quiet; absent of rowdy drunkards and mischievous teens. These were the types of evenings the night-shift Officers were grateful for; no fights to break up, no verbal abuse slung at them and no dangerous criminals to apprehend. All was peaceful and Officer Dean Winchester and Officer Jo Harvelle were more than happy for it to remain that way. 

“I’m just telling you what I’ve heard,” laughed Jo as Dean rolled his eyes.

“There is no way I’m trading in Baby for some filthy, foul-smelling animal,” he huffed. “The human race has evolved since the days of horse-drawn carriages.”

“That’s what the Sergeant told me. He said we’re going to be starting training courses soon for riding. And we won’t be dragging carriages with us,” snorted Jo. “I think you’ll look good on a horse. You in a cowboy hat and boots… I could get behind that,” she winked.

Dean huffed and shook his head. “I’m not swapping the Impala for a horse.”

“You have an unhealthy obsession with that rust-bucket.”

“Take that back,” Dean pouted. “Baby’s not rusty and if you can’t respect her maybe you shouldn’t ride in her.”

Jo glanced at him drily. “Unhealthy obsession,” she deadpanned before punching his shoulder. “And you can’t strand me here. I need a ride back to the station.”

Dean cracked a smile as they continued their stroll down the main street. He always enjoyed Jo's company. 

The roads here were well-lit but the alleyways were dark and littered with cans and bottles and an assortment of other objects the pair didn’t want to think about. This part of Kansas wasn’t exactly the most salubrious. Then again, that’s why Jo and Dean were sent here; to keep an eye out for drug dealers and robbers and any other crime-seekers. They weren’t exactly uncommon in these parts.

However, tonight it seemed like they were all having a day off.

They passed a public toilet and Jo caught Dean’s shoulder. “Wait here, I need to deal with lady issues,” she announced and Dean scrunched his nose up.

“TMI.”

“Deal with it,” she threw over her shoulder as she disappeared into the building.

Dean shook his head with a chuckle and leaned against a wall as he waited for his partner to re-emerge. He whistled an out-of-key version of ‘ _Stairway to Heaven’_ to pass the time but was cut off mid-riff by some quiet coughing.

Dean frowned and his hand slipped automatically to his gun as the coughing turned into a dreadful hacking sound, not dissimilar to someone choking. He managed to narrow down the source to the alleyway around the side of the toilets and he tilted his head, listening carefully for anything suspicious as he approached the darkened path.

“Hello?” He called out gruffly, hand firmly on his weapon. “KPD… are you alright?”

He had to squint against the darkness and all he could see was broken bottles and torn cardboard boxes. A syringe lay shattered against a wall and Dean turned his nose up in disgust.

“Hello?” He tried again as the choking restarted. Then it abruptly fell silent and Dean remembered he had a pen torch in his pocket. He dug it out and scanned the alley, freezing at the sight of a collapsed man a few metres ahead.

He sprinted over to the man and took in the sight of his bloodied trench coat and matted hair. His clothes were filthy and he smelled as though he was rotting. Dean had to cover his nose with his sleeve for a moment but when he noticed that the man wouldn’t be able to breathe with how his face was pushed into the concrete, he placed a hand on the stranger’s shoulder.

“Sir?” He asked and when he received no response, he rolled him onto his back hurriedly and shook his arm gently.

“Sir?” He tried again but there was no response. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes closed. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he had one black eye and a nasty gash on his forehead, but Dean couldn’t see any more injuries due to the amount of dirt caked over the guy’s face.

He didn’t appear to be breathing, but it was difficult to tell under the oversized trench coat, shirt and waistcoat. Dean pressed two fingers to the man’s neck and when he felt nothing, he tried his wrist.

There was no pulse.

Dean immediately jumped into action, clasping his hands over the man’s chest and pumping mechanically, desperate for any signs of life. With all the blood and dirt and the putrid smell of decay, he wasn’t expecting much; with that dreadful coughing, who knew what internal injuries the man had?

He stumbled backwards in shock when the man suddenly cried out in agony, scrabbling at his hands frantically to make him stop.

“Sir?” Dean choked when he managed to get his breathing back under control and the man’s eyes flew open, gaze unfocused and frightened as it darted around the alleyway until finally landing on Dean.

His eyes were brighter than Dean had expected; like a pair of sapphires staring back at him and there was something odd about them that Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on.

The man seemed to calm after a few moments and he scrutinised Dean for a second before his eyes widened in something akin to recognition. He tried to heave himself upright but Dean came to his senses and managed to stop the man before he caused himself any more damage.

Now that he was closer to the man, he could see another problem. His gaze was slightly glassy and his pupils dilated. 

He was drugged and judging by his clothing and the state of his face, this was no recreational drug.

“My name’s Officer Dean Winchester,” said Dean softly so as not to spook the man. “Can you tell me yours?”

The stranger stared at Dean in confusion for a second before he nodded sluggishly. 

“Castiel,” he managed, voice quiet and pained.

“Okay, Castiel,” Dean smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. “Do you know what happened to you?”

The man’s eyes grew wide and when he shook his head silently, Dean knew he was lying. He nodded anyway.

“That’s alright. Listen, my brother’s a doctor. I think you need one of those right now. I’d like to take you to him.”

Castiel’s brain was clearly working on half speed because it took him a while to respond and he swayed slightly as he slowly pushed himself upright with Dean’s support.

“…Yes,” he agreed and Dean smiled again as he placed a hand on the stranger’s back.

“In your own time,” he said as he spotted Jo rounding the corner in search of him. She froze when she saw Castiel.

Dean fished his car keys out of his pocket and lobbed them towards her.

“Roll the car around,” he ordered and if this had been any other day, Jo might have made a joke about finally being allowed to drive Dean’s precious Baby, but there was no humour in their current situation. She merely nodded and ran off to grab the car.

Meanwhile, Dean carefully raised Castiel to his feet and the man stumbled until he was clinging onto Dean and looking as though he might collapse again. Dean wound his arms around him and supported him as they shuffled towards the alley’s opening. It was slow going and by the time they reached their destination, Jo had already pulled up in front of them.

Dean eased the stranger into his car and Castiel slumped over, uncaring of the blood and dirt he was smearing over the upholstery. Dean grimaced but said nothing as Jo climbed out of the car. Dean shot her a questioning look.

“I’ll find my own way back,” she said, glancing worriedly at Castiel. “Get him some help.”

Dean frowned. “I’m not leaving you here.”

“Already called a cab,” said Jo before slamming the door closed. “Go.”

Dean scowled but nodded and began the journey to his brother’s house.

 

* * *

 

After Dean’s muttered explanation of the situation, Sam cautiously guided a more alert Castiel to his couch. He shooed Dean into the kitchen to fetch the drugged man some water before locating his medical kit and settling in front of Castiel, attempting to ignore the acrid stench wafting from him.

“Hey, Castiel,” Sam smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. “My name’s Sam. I’m Dean’s brother. I’m a doctor. Can you tell me how old you are?” Maybe some small talk would relax him a little; the stranger had to be terrified.

“Hello, Sam,” Castiel murmured, pupils still slightly dilated as he stared at the doctor unblinkingly. “I’m afraid I’ve lost count of how many years have passed since my creation.” At least he could string a few words together now.

Sam frowned and stared back into blue eyes. “You can’t remember how old you are?”

Castiel shook his head.

Not good. Sam’s mouth drew downwards and he rooted around in his bag before pulling out a small pen torch. “Watch the light, please,” he said as he aimed the beam at Castiel’s eyes and observed their movements as he waved the torch around. No delayed response; that was a good sign. He stilled his hand and shone the light directly into the other man’s eyes to take a look at the lenses and pupils.

He paused when he noticed how Castiel’s irises seemed to… glimmer. The blue appeared fluid; drifting and swirling like waves of the ocean, bolts of lightning crackling behind the deep pools of cerulean and making the irises seem as though they were lit from behind.

Mesmerised, Sam leaned a little closer, eyebrows raising as he gazed into those gorgeous eyes. Then Dean plonked a glass of water in Castiel’s hand and Sam scrabbled backwards as his brother frowned at him in query. Sam shook his head. Whatever Castiel had been drugged with, it had certainly messed him up, even if it appeared to be wearing off now.

Castiel scrutinised the glass carefully until Dean spoke up. 

“It’s water. Drink it.” He looked like he needed fluids.

Castiel did as instructed and Sam rummaged through his bag for his stethoscope.

“Where do you live?” Asked Dean carefully as Sam placed the instrument in his ears. Castiel tilted his head, considering the question before his gaze settled on Dean.

“A long way from here,” he said cryptically and Dean frowned. 

“Like a different state?”

Castiel shook his head and frowned at his hands as if they were to blame for all his problems. “It doesn’t have a precise location.”

Dean paused as those words sunk in. “Wait… do you even have a home?”

Castiel looked down as he clasped his hands together. “Not anymore.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. What had happened to this guy? 

“Quiet please,” Sam murmured as he placed the cold diaphragm of the stethoscope onto Castiel’s chest. The strange man watched Sam intently as he listened for his pulse, a small crease in his brow as if he couldn’t quite grasp what Sam was doing.

Sam scowled and shifted the stethoscope slightly. He could hear no pulse; he couldn’t even hear any lung movements. 

“Unbutton your shirt please,” Sam mumbled, frowning at his diaphragm and Castiel slowly did as requested. The doctor slipped the stethoscope behind his shirt, taking note of the edges of a couple of scars peeking up at him, and scowled even harder.

Nothing.

Confused, he placed the instrument on his own chest and lifted an eyebrow when he heard his own heart beat booming in his ears loud and clear. He ignored Dean’s puzzled stare and placed the diaphragm back on Castiel’s silent chest.

“What’s the matter? Can’t find his heart?” Asked Dean incredulously and Sam missed Castiel’s blink of understanding as he shifted the stethoscope over his patient’s chest.

Suddenly, he found a pulse.

Sam stilled in surprise before shaking his head and timing the beats. 

“Huh. Your pulse is normal so I guess that’s a good thing,” offered Sam as he packed up his stethoscope. “I was expecting it to be elevated with all the stress you’ve been under.” He was hoping Castiel would take the bait and explain what had happened to him. Unfortunately, the stranger took it to mean something else entirely.

Castiel nodded before squinting unnervingly at Sam’s face.

“Curious yet lonely,” he muttered, seemingly to himself before his gaze trailed to his surroundings, taking every detail in. When no further explanation was forthcoming, Dean aimed a disturbed glance at Sam and his brother shrugged helplessly. Whether it was the drug or pain making Castiel act so strangely, Sam couldn’t tell, but it definitely wasn’t reassuring to the man’s diagnosis.

Sam stared warily at Castiel. “Okay, Castiel, I need to take your temperature. Can you tell me if you’ve felt sick within the past couple of hours?” He asked as he found his thermometer. Castiel shook his head.

“Have you been sweating a lot? Maybe seeing or hearing things that don’t make sense? Things that can’t be real but feel like they are?” Continued Sam as he approached the stranger. Pain had a number of strange effects on the body; Sam needed to know which ones Castiel was suffering through.

Castiel tilted his head. “Are you asking if I’ve been hallucinating?”

Sam nodded slowly. Castiel was very astute for someone in his condition.

“No,” said Castiel before pulling a face. “Well… a little. At least, I think I was. Possibly.”

Maybe not that astute then.

Sam made a sound of acknowledgement and gestured for Castiel to open his mouth. The other man did and Sam placed the thermometer on his tongue. A few moments later, he checked its reading.

“Normal,” he murmured in surprise before glancing to Dean.

“Other than the slightly dilated pupils and strange behaviour, his body seems normal.” Which was highly abnormal considering all the blood, bruises, dirt and drugging he’d been subjected to. Heck, Dean said he’d thought the guy was dead when he’d first found him. Sam removed the thermometer and was about to pack it away when he remembered the scars he’d spotted on Castiel’s chest.

He paused. “Hey, Castiel? Think you could take your shirt off for me?”

Castiel hesitated a moment before nodding and sliding his shirt off. Both Sam and Dean stiffened.

Castiel’s body was a canvas of burns, bruises and gashes. Both Winchester brothers had expected the stranger to be in bad shape, but they could never have predicted the atrocity before them. Precise burn patterns danced up Castiel’s stomach; the marks almost lovingly handcrafted. His shoulders and ribs were spotted with bruises similar to the coat of a Dalmatian. His arms bore deep gashes; swirling and elegant like a piece of artwork. 

With dawning horror, Sam silently gesture for Castiel to stand and the man did so willingly, albeit unsteadily, but otherwise unfazed by the designs carved into his skin.

Sam inspected his back and amongst the burns and bruises mottling the skin, two long, ugly scars resided between his shoulder blades, stretching down to his middle back; the skin poorly sewn shut like a rag doll. 

“Who… who did this to you?” Breathed Sam, horrified as he reached out and gently touched one of the grotesque scars. Castiel shivered and caught Sam’s wrist, turning to gaze at him pleadingly and Sam immediately recoiled, realising the man was in excruciating agony.

He swore and rushed off to find an ice pack and some pain killers, leaving Dean to stare in mortification at the massacre of Castiel’s body.

“What… what happened?” He whispered. “Who did this to you?”

Castiel shook his head and said nothing.

“Listen, I’m a cop. I can find whoever did this and bring them to justice. Just give me a name or a place or anything you can to help me find them,” said Dean desperately, nausea building the longer he gazed at Castiel’s wounds.

Once again, Castiel shook his head and remained silent.

“This is serious, man,” pleaded Dean. “You need to tell me who did this to you.”

A look of panic began to creep into Castiel’s eyes as he shook his head quickly.

“You mustn’t try to find her,” he whispered urgently. “Promise me you won’t.” He took a step towards Dean and the Officer took one backwards. He didn’t know anything about this man and he wasn’t planning on upsetting him. Who knows how he’d contracted all those wounds? For all Dean knew, Castiel may be the bad guy here and there was someone else who was far worse off and possibly dead.

Thankfully, Sam returned with a couple of ice packs and some painkillers. 

“Here,” he said, dropping the tablets into Castiel’s hand and the man stared at them distrustingly for a moment before Sam gently pressed the ice packs to his back. He immediately relaxed, body slumping in relief and Dean felt guilty for being wary of the man. Then his police instincts booted back online and he knew he couldn’t make any snap judgements; he still had no idea who this man was.

“Take those pills. They’ll help with the pain,” ordered Sam and Castiel gazed at the little tablets suspiciously before Dean pressed the water into his hands and he conceded defeat.

After a couple of minutes, Sam led Castiel to the couch once more and the stranger sat down, muscles less tense.

“…Do you have any family you can contact?” Asked Sam softly and Castiel looked down, gaze sorrowful and longing.

“No,” he murmured.

Dean’s expression was pinched. “Is there anyone you can contact? Any friends?”

Castiel contemplated the question for a few moments before shaking his head, shoulders rolling in a strange way. Dean watched them for a moment and he wondered how much pain Castiel was actually suffering through. 

“There’s no one you can call?” He asked one last time, tone desperate and the man looked away. Dean sighed and scratched the back of his neck, troubled. He couldn’t throw the man out on the streets but where else could he go? It was dark outside and he didn’t want to go hunting for a shelter at this hour. If anything, the man needed a hospital.

“Would you be comfortable staying with me for a few days?” Asked Sam suddenly and Dean’s gaze snapped to his brother, eyes wide and shocked.

“Sam,” he protested, but Sam glared at him and turned kind eyes upon the stranger.

Castiel froze, staring at Sam oddly before frowning.

“I don’t sleep,” he stated, voice gravelly and puzzled and both Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows.

“You have insomnia?” Asked Sam and Castiel looked even more confused.

“No. I don’t sleep.”

Sam wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. “It’s okay… I have something you can take for that. It’ll help you rest. You definitely need it.”

Castiel looked uncertain, but he eventually nodded and Sam smiled.

“Well, you’re quite welcome to stay here whilst you heal, Mister…?” 

Castiel squinted at him as the question was left hanging and Sam’s smile faded slightly. “Mister…?” He tried again. Castiel frowned, not understanding.

“Your name,” explained Sam. “Your surname.”

Castiel blinked in comprehension but seemed a little caught out by the question. He opened his mouth but hesitated for a few seconds before finally replying.

“Novak,” he said, almost uncertainly and Sam began to wonder if the man had a touch of brain damage or at the very least, memory loss.

Sam smiled again and was about to ask if Castiel would like to take a shower but Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen with a scowl.

“Dude, he’s nuts!” Hissed Dean. “Look at him! He’s admitted to hallucinating, his body looks like someone’s been playing naughts and crosses on it, his family are either all dead or they want nothing to do with him, and he doesn’t even seem to be sure of his own name! Do I need to spell out any more reasons as to why letting him crash in your house is a bad idea?”

Sam threw him a bitchface. “He needs help, Dean. He’s scared and hurting. I’m a doctor. I can help him.”

“Then send him to a hospital,” snapped Dean. 

“Right, yeah, because he can clearly afford treatment,” Sam shot back. “He’s staying here where I can keep an eye on him.” 

Dean looked ready to argue but Sam sagged. “He has nowhere to go, no one to look after him. Someone has abused him horrifically… don’t you think he could do with a bit of kindness?”

Dean crossed his arms. “He’s not staying in your house.”

Sam frowned. “Your duty is to protect _everyone_ , Dean, not just me.”

Dean paused, shot Sam a filthy glare because he knew his little brother liked to play dirty but that was a low blow, then finally sighed.

“You keep your cell on you at all times. If he starts acting out, you call me, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam rolled his eyes

Dean narrowed his gaze but said nothing more as they marched into the living room, where Castiel was tilting his head at them.

“C’mon, I’ll show you upstairs,” smiled Sam, jerking his head towards the stairs. “You look like you could use a bathe and some rest.”

Castiel brightened, eyes lighting up as he raised to his feet, stumbled slightly and limped towards Sam.

“Thank you,” he said, eyes startlingly sharp and focused for someone of his condition. “You’re a good man, Sam.”

“Uh… thanks,” replied Sam, taken off-guard by both the sincerity and clarity of the man’s tone. Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously but said nothing as Sam and Castiel trudged upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you haven't read the update to chapter one, I suggest you go back to read it because that chapter is very different now due to a mix-up with the prompt I originally wrote it from not being a prompt at all. To stop this fic from being a copy of someone else's, I have changed the introduction and, consequently, the title.**

The first thing Sam noticed when Castiel woke up the next morning was the man seemed inept at basic, everyday life.

When he came downstairs, he stood awkwardly outside the kitchen, watching Sam intensely as the doctor busied himself with making pancakes and preparing coffee. He didn’t even blink and it was incredibly unnerving to be observed like a lab rat, so Sam smiled and pressed a mug of coffee into his hands.

Castiel frowned at it for a moment before taking a sip and his eyes widened in surprise.

“It’s… bitter,” he stated carefully, seemingly dissecting every aspect of the flavour of a plain black coffee. Sam nodded with a raised eyebrow.

“Feel free to grab some milk,” he said, gesturing to the fridge. Castiel merely sipped on his coffee as if it was the most important discovery of the century.

Sam fell quiet as he continued with the pancakes, although he did sneak a few glances at Castiel every so often, assessing him now he was clean and drug-free.

The man wore a pair of Sam’s old pyjamas which were miles too big for him, but he seemed relaxed and he’d pulled the sleeves over his hands so the coffee didn’t burn his palms. The material was soft and cool so as not to irritate his injuries and although he had to be struggling through a lot of pain, he certainly wasn’t showing it.

Other than his horrific wounds, Castiel was actually quite well-built and had a healthy colour. He was a little slimmer than he probably should have been but his eyes were bright and alert and even though he was leaning against the doorframe for support, he didn’t look like he was going to keel over any time soon.

If it wasn’t for the scruffy beard, Castiel would have been very good-looking.

“So, Castiel… it’s cool if you don’t want to tell me, but, uh… what happened to you?” Asked Sam. 

The other man frowned at his coffee, swirling it around the mug idly. He seemed hesitant to reveal anything but eventually glanced at Sam with those bright blue eyes.

“I was captured and tortured for protecting someone.”

Sam blinked and whirled to face the strange man. “Wait… are you like… CIA? Or FBI?”

Castiel frowned. “No.”

Sam returned to his pan. If Castiel was part of a secret organisation, he wouldn’t be at liberty to discuss it with Sam. It would certainly explain all his wounds if he’d been tortured for information.

“Oh,” said Sam nonchalantly even though his mind was burning with curiosity. “Okay. So… this torturer… who were they?”

Castiel’s face darkened. “A Demon. An abomination of the worst kind.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and glanced at his guest. “…Were they a Russian spy?” He whispered excitedly. Was Castiel on some secret mission to protect the country?

Castiel looked bewildered and Sam averted his gaze embarrassedly. Apparently not then.

“There were no Russians involved,” frowned Castiel. “Just the Demon.”

Sam paused. What did Castiel mean by ‘Demon’? 

“I guess that would make you the Angel then, huh?” Teased Sam as he dished another pancake onto a plate.

“Quite correct,” said Castiel and when Sam turned to grin at him, he realised the man was being serious.

“Oh? If you’re an Angel, where are your fluffy wings and halo?” Sam joked, carrying Castiel’s plate to the table and gesturing for him to sit. His guest did so and stared at Sam solemnly.

“My wings are no longer a part of me. My halo is on a plane no human can visualise,” he stated sincerely and Sam blinked at him as he began to form a picture of the man in front of him.

“…Right,” Sam managed, glancing automatically to Castiel’s temple for any head injuries. “You think you’re an Angel?”

Castiel tilted his head to one side and squinted. “I have been so for the thousands of millennia I have existed.”

Sam wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that, so he smiled and grabbed his own stack of pancakes and settled opposite Castiel. The stranger stared at his pancakes in confusion and Sam frowned.

“Don’t you like pancakes?”

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t eat.”

Sam was beginning to realise this man might be suffering from psychosis, maybe even mental instability.

“Oh well… try it… you might like it.”

Castiel squinted suspiciously at the pancakes slathered in syrup and took a small, tentative bite. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he smiled.

“These are very good.”

Sam chuckled. Well, that seemed to have solved the eating problem. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Do all foods cause so many… feelings of joy?” Asked Castiel and Sam’s smile faded because Castiel’s dialogue was actually growing rather concerning.

“You mean do they all have different flavours? Uh… yeah.” Sam tilted his head and thought about his next words carefully. If he didn’t play along with Castiel’s delusions, the man could grow upset or even angry and Sam didn’t want to experience that.

“You must have tasted food before?” He asked. “In your… time on Earth?”

Castiel pulled a face. “It usually tastes of molecules, so I tend to avoid it.”

Sam nodded slowly. With the way the guy was tucking into his pancakes, Sam didn’t believe he had an eating disorder. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have other problems.

“Okay, so, speaking as your doctor here… could you tell me what kind of torture you faced at the hands of this… um… Demon?” Asked Sam. Maybe that would explain why Castiel was imagining himself as an Angel.

“It is very gruesome,” Castiel warned and Sam nodded solemnly.

“I understand, but I need to know everything I can to help you get better.” This man would probably need a trip to the hospital to check if he’d suffered any internal damage.

Castiel hesitated once more before launching into an elaborate story about a woman capturing him and chaining him up in a basement-dungeon. He explained how she’d stabbed him with Demon blades just to hear him cry out; how she’d drenched him in 'holy oil' and set it alight to hear him scream. He told Sam how she’d set her 'Hellhound' (a savage creature of nightmares with rotting flesh and red eyes) on him and laughed when his body sewed itself back together, ready for her to torture him all over again. He revealed how she’d hacked off his wings and used them as a wall decoration before taking his Grace – the very essence of what made him an Angel – and stealing it for herself, leaving him as practically human.

The things he described the 'Demon' having done to him were horrific, disturbingly so, and impossible for any human to survive and Sam quickly realised either the man had a very concerning imagination or he was totally nuts.

This raised a very serious issue. Castiel may well have been tortured or abused by someone (maybe a lover, considering how the ‘Demon’ in his story was female) and that treatment had cause psychological issues… or Castiel may have done this to himself.

If the man was as mentally unstable as he appeared to be, then Castiel may have inflicted these wounds upon himself. He seemed unfazed by the designs carved into his body and they were so precise and intricate that it was obvious someone had spent a large amount of time creating them. 

From what Sam could gather from the man, Castiel was homeless, had no family (possibly dead or wanted nothing to do with him), no friends (due to mental illness?) and had a very… active imagination.

When Dean found him, the guy had been unconsciousness and his brother told him he’d had no pulse and they’d both noticed he looked like he’d been drugged. Both brothers initially thought Castiel had been drugged against his will, but maybe he’d overdosed? It was possible.

“Wow, that’s… horrible,” managed Sam, eyes wide and incredibly wary of the man in front of him. So far, Castiel’s tales seemed harmless, but he didn’t know his temperament and ‘harmless’ Castiel might actually be a very dangerous psychopath if he was upset.

He needed therapy.

Castiel nodded and chewed innocently on his last piece of pancake, savouring every scrap. 

“That is why I don’t wish for your brother to locate her. She’s incredibly dangerous and enjoys hurting people.”

“Oh? What’s her name?” Sam asked, playing along.

Castiel frowned and eyed Sam suspiciously. “I’m not certain I should tell you. You may go looking for her.” 

Sam offered him what he hoped was a reassuring smile and not a disturbed one.

“I promise I won’t.”

“And Dean?”

“I promise he won’t.”

Castiel pursed his lips for a moment before nodding. “Her name’s Ruby.”

Sam nodded and stored that information away for later. That may have been a past lover or even a family member he didn’t get along with. It would all come in useful for the therapist Sam was determined to send Castiel to.

“I’ll remember that,” said Sam before clasping his hands on the table and leaning forwards slightly. “Now, Castiel, can you tell me if you’ve been coughing this morning? Feeling any pains inside your stomach or chest? Has your head been throbbing? Have you felt nauseous?”

Castiel tilted his head curiously and Sam offered him a small smile.

“I think we need to visit the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

Shockingly, the hospital reported nothing wrong with Castiel’s body internally. His brain was a different matter.

Sam’s colleagues told him Castiel had been saying some very odd things to them about angels and demons and vampires and all sorts of other monsters, and they agreed with his decision to take Castiel to a therapist. The man clearly needed psychological help.

Once Sam had paid for the hospital bills, he took Castiel back to his house and decided to broach the subject of a therapist to him as gently as possible. 

“Therapist?” Frowned Castiel and Sam grimaced because this wasn’t going to go well.

“Yeah, you won’t have to pay for it; I’ll do that, but I just thought it would be a good idea for you to… have someone to talk to about what you’ve suffered through. Someone who can… reassure you that everything’s going to be okay,” tried Sam.

Castiel seemed puzzled. “Why would I think things aren’t going to be ‘okay’? I’ll find the demon and destroy her before she causes any more damage. Talking would only delay my mission.” Castiel pulled a face. “Although being almost human may present a problem. I may need to heal here for a few more days before I search for her.”

Sam’s eyes widened. He had no intention of letting Castiel loose on the world in his condition.

“Ah… right, of course. But maybe whilst you’re healing, you could visit Doctor Bradbury? If anything, you’ll make a new friend.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Sam for a moment, seemingly looking inside his very being before he sighed quietly.

“Very well. I suppose I have nothing to lose.”

Sam grinned. That had gone better than he’d expected. He relaxed a little, knowing Castiel was going to get help.

“So, is the beard a permanent fixture?” He teased as he sauntered into the kitchen to make them coffee.

Castiel’s brow creased as he scratched at it idly. 

“It’s very itchy,” he admitted.

Sam offered him a smile as he popped his head out of the door. “Shaving kit’s upstairs if you want it. I think Dean’s old electronic one is up there too if you’re into that sort of thing. They’re in the bathroom, under the sink.”

Castiel nodded and stood, running his fingers through his unruly beard. He headed towards the stairs.

After thirty minutes passed and the coffee was stone cold, Sam frowned and decided to check if the other man was fairing well against his tangled mess of hair. He knocked gently on the door and when he heard the quiet _“Enter,”_ he poked his head into the bathroom and gasped.

There was blood streaking down the sink and a few drops had collected on the floor. Castiel’s fingers were stained red and he was scowling at the sharp razor blade in his hand, face covered in more gashes and slits; most of them still pouring blood. His beard was far shorter than it had been, but it was patchy in parts and Sam’s first thought was someone had run a lawn mower over the man’s face.

The taller man cursed and darted into the bathroom, ripping the razor from Castiel’s grip as he grabbed a towel and dampened it. He quickly pressed the cool towel against Castiel’s bloodied face and his guest winced for a second before relaxing.

A thousand thoughts ran through Sam’s mind at that moment. Had Castiel cut up his face on purpose or did he just not know how to use a manual razor? Was the man a danger to himself or just utterly clueless?

“What on Earth were you trying to do?” Asked Sam incredulously.

Castiel scowled. “Shave.”

“Without cream?”

Castiel blinked in surprise. “…Cream?”

Sam sighed and shook his head. Maybe he’d never shaved manually before.

“Look, let me show you how to use a shaving kit,” he offered as he rinsed the sink and searched for the shaving cream.

Castiel tilted his head at the bottle before nodding obediently and gazing at Sam trustingly. Sam was slightly taken aback by the sincere faith in those eyes.

…It was actually quite heart-warming.

Quirking a tiny smile, Sam carefully showed him how to apply cream and how to slowly stroke the razor over the skin so as not to damage it. Castiel was a quiet and determined student and Sam having his undivided attention was quite a welcome change compared to most of the doctor’s other patients. Castiel was very respectful; he didn’t yell or sneer when Sam accidentally nicked his cheek when teaching him how to angle the blade; he didn’t dismiss Sam’s advice or question his intelligence at any point, merely listened carefully and observed Sam’s demonstration before trying himself.

It was nice to be listened to for once.

Even if Castiel was nuts.

At the end of their session, Castiel smiled and thanked Sam for his help and the younger Winchester felt warm and a little light-chested at the praise, so he helped his guest patch himself up and made another couple of coffees before they relaxed on the couch to watch a movie.

They settled on a Disney film because Castiel’s eyes lit up with delight at the music and colours, similar to how a young child’s would and Sam didn’t have the heart to switch over when the other man was so engrossed in the children’s movie.

Sam leaned back against the couch and watched Olaf sing about Summer.

 

* * *

 

Castiel had been staying at Sam’s house for seven days now, five of which he’d been partaking in one-hour therapy sessions with Doctor Bradbury. 

She was enthusiastic and friendly and Castiel had taken an immediate liking to her, often returning to Sam’s house with stories of their session and how generous and kind a person ‘Charlie’ was.

Doctor Bradbury had only needed one session to inform Sam that Castiel was suffering from mild psychosis and should be checked immediately for tumours or head injuries. Sam had informed her that Castiel had already been checked for both of those things and the results had come back negative. Doctor Bradbury had pursed her lips and advised Castiel be placed on antipsychotics to help lessen the delusions. She also agreed to more therapy sessions in order to aid in grounding Castiel back in the real world.

Sam wasn’t sure why he was so determined to help a man he knew nothing about, but maybe something about the innocence with which he watched children’s movies or the absolute joy that lit his face when that cat had wandered into the garden had something to do with it. He seemed naïve and utterly clueless about modern technology, but when Sam had caught sight of the man rubbing toothpaste onto his teeth with his finger whilst staring at his new toothbrush in puzzlement, Sam’s instincts suddenly screamed at him to protect the man from further harm.

Castiel wasn’t dangerous and Sam had a duty to help him.

Dean wasn’t so enthusiastic in his desire to help Castiel and warned him to be careful because Castiel was unpredictable and had a severe mental illness, but Sam usually ignored his brother and when Dean told him to send Castiel to a shelter, Sam ignored him then too.

The thing was, Castiel wasn’t always ‘crazy’. He loved books and had read pretty much every piece of literature Sam could think of. He could discuss Shakespeare and Hemingway and Vonnegut in great detail and he could recite poetry from any era. 

He loved music as if he needed it to survive and even the genres he didn’t know well, he was open-minded to and was happy to let Sam share his tastes with him. 

He spoke a plethora of languages; seemingly fluent in all of them (even the dead ones) and he was enthusiastic in teaching Sam a few phrases when the doctor shyly asked if he could. 

Castiel loved animals and people and nature equally and it showed in his warm gaze and the tiny smiles he wore when he watched birds fly or dogs chase a frisbee, or even as he observed the tiniest daisy bloom in Sam’s yard. 

He was curious about the world they lived in and he wasn’t afraid to ask for help when he needed it. He looked upon Sam with fondness and respect and maybe a little bit of wonder and Sam had never had anyone gaze at him like that. He could talk about almost anything Sam brought up and it was clear he was highly intelligent, even if he did act a little strange sometimes, yet he was always happy to learn more; he had a certain thirst for knowledge that Sam didn’t often see in the people of today and it was refreshing to talk to someone who didn’t get bored after ten minutes of a history documentary.

Sam was quickly growing attached to Castiel because of all these things and he knew there was far more to learn about the quirky man. 

“What are ‘emojis’?” Castiel asked with a small frown as he stared at something on Sam’s laptop and the younger man chuckled as he leaned against Castiel’s chair.

“Images you send to each other via text, or well, any method of electronic communication. Some are different emotions, some are just cute pictures.”

Castiel squinted at the screen. “There’s an eggplant emoji? What use does that have?”

Sam’s eyes widened for a second before he shook his head. “Ah… it doesn’t really-”

“This person has placed an eggplant, a tongue and three droplets of water together. Is this some sort of code? Do they have a particular meaning when grouped together?”

“No, they don’t-”

“Oh, wait. It states the meaning here. The eggplant emoji refers to a human male’s-”

Sam slammed the laptop lid closed and plastered on a grin.

“I recorded that bee documentary last night if you wanted to watch it?”

Castiel’s eyebrows pinched together at first, but at the mention of bees, he brightened and sat a little straighter.

“That sounds agreeable, yes.”

Sam smiled and gestured to the couch. “Don’t forget to take your pills,” he reminded gently and Castiel nodded and fetched them obediently, downing them with a glass of water. At first, he’d been reluctant to take the antipsychotics, claiming there was nothing wrong with him, but after some gentle coaxing from both Sam and Doctor Bradbury, he’d conceded defeat.

Sam couldn’t help but grin as Castiel sat beside him on the couch. At first, he’d not wanted to intrude in the older man’s personal space; for all he knew Castiel might not like physical contact, but after a week, it was clear the man adored social and physical interaction of any kind. He’d even dozed off on Sam’s shoulder once (despite stating that _‘Angels don’t need sleep’_ on multiple occasions).

Sam shook his head in amusement and hit _‘play’._

 

* * *

 

“So basically, the squirrels follow him around on a daily basis?”

Sam shot his brother a bitchface. “C’mon, man. He’s not totally nuts. He just…”

“Has a few screws loose?”

“…No, he’s just…”

“A stark raving lunatic?”

Sam pursed his lips and glared at Dean. “He has a few psychological issues, yeah. But he’s actually really smart.”

“When he’s not _‘fighting Demons’_ and pretending he has a set of wings sprouting from his back?” Dean grunted and Sam sighed exasperatedly.

“He’s not like that all the time. He can tell you everything about music and literature and art, he’s insanely good at maths and science, he knows every religion and faith that exists… he’s like an encyclopaedia of knowledge. Sure, he has a few… quirks, but he’s an amazing person and I think… I think he’s getting better. Not just physically with his wounds, but mentally too. Doctor Bradbury says he’s slowly improving.”

Dean crossed his arms. “You’re getting too attached to him, Sammy. He’s not a pet.”

Sam scowled. “I’m quite aware of that. He’s my patient and I’m trying to help him.”

“Why is that, anyway?” Asked Dean. “He’s just a stranger. Nobody. Why do you care so much?”

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “I… I don’t really know. I’ve just… There’s something about him, y’know? He’s got no one and he needs help and I guess I… feel sorry for him? Maybe? I’m not sure.”

Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he took another bite of his burger. Sam picked at his salad for a moment, listening to the other diners chat and eat around them.

“I was kinda hoping you’d do me a favour,” murmured Sam softly and Dean narrowed his eyes and squinted at his brother suspiciously. 

“I was kinda hoping you could take him to the park or something tomorrow, whilst I’m at work. He’s not been out of the house properly and I’m sure he gets bored when there’s no one around. I think a bit of fresh air and a new face or two would do him good.”

Dean stiffened. “You want me to take your psychopath for a walk?”

Sam scowled. “He’s not a psychopath, Dean. I’m telling you, he’s not dangerous. You’re off tomorrow, right? Just… take him to the park for an hour. Let him watch the birds or meet a couple of new people. Just… let him get out of the house for a bit, please.”

Dean narrowed his gaze. “See, I know if I say yes now, you’re gonna try to make it a regular thing and I’m not doing it, Sam. I’m not taking your little experiment on weekend walks.”

Sam huffed as he crossed his arms. “He’s not an experiment. And I’m asking for one hour of your time, Dean. One hour of time you’d otherwise spend in front of the TV with a bottle of Jack, mourning how Lisa dumped you whilst giving yourself diabetes with a slice of pie you found rotting at the back of your disgusting fridge.”

Dean snapped his mouth shut as Sam snorted. “Maybe some fresh air would do you good too.”

Dean glared at his brother and snatched his beer, downing half of it before tearing into his burger angrily.

“Fine,” he spat, mouth full, making Sam scrunch up his face in disgust. “I’ll take your stupid pet for a walk.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How’re you feeling?” Asked Sam as he smoothed healing cream into his patient’s battered back.

Castiel smiled and rolled his shoulders as the cream soothed his burns and scars.

“A lot better. Thank you, Sam,” he said. “You’ve been very kind to me.”

Sam grinned and gently squeezed his friend’s shoulder. Because Castiel _was_ his friend. Two weeks of sharing the same house had proven that.

“No problem, Cas.” He glanced over the man’s wounds. “Your back’s slowly healing. The burns are beginning to fade and your bruises are yellowing. How’s the pain?”

“Not as excruciating as it was,” Castiel said, rolling his shoulders again. “Although the area between my shoulder blades throbs sometimes and aches more often than not.”

Sam frowned lightly and traced a finger down one of the huge gashes carved either side of Cas’ spine. He was slightly concerned about their progress; they weren’t healing as quickly as Castiel’s other injuries and they still seemed rather deep. Sam had been cleaning them every day despite the butterfly stiches he’d applied during Cas’ first couple of days with him, but the stitches didn’t seem to be aiding in any way. It looked as though these scars would remain with Castiel for life.

“I could try stitching them closed with catgut,” offered Sam. “But there isn’t really enough skin to play with. It would be very uncomfortable.” Not to mention the wounds looked old when Cas had come to Sam; they’d healed in that position and short of slicing them open again, the skin was unlikely to close.

Castiel shook his head with a soft sigh. “I doubt it would help.”

Sam’s lips tugged downwards unhappily but he nodded and pushed the cap on the tube of cream.

“Finished,” he stated and Cas stood up with a smile, stretching his spine out.

“I’m leaving at ten, so Dean’ll be here about eleven,” reminded Sam as he offered his friend a shirt. Upon realising Castiel only had one set of clothing to his name (the bloodied set he’d arrived at Sam’s in), the younger Winchester had been out shopping for Cas in his first week; afterall, he couldn’t keep borrowing Sam’s oversized clothes. His guest had been surprised and grateful and it broke Sam’s heart how excited Cas got over a simple pair of jeans. Did no one do anything nice for the poor man?

Castiel nodded in understanding as he gingerly threw on his shirt. 

“You didn’t have to trouble your brother over me,” Castiel murmured softly for the fourth time since he’d been told about Dean’s visit. “I won’t die of loneliness, Sam.”

Sam shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not sure if it’s you I’m worried about. Dean doesn’t seem to have much of a life beyond his job and I think it’ll be good for him to interact with a new person.”

Castiel cocked an eyebrow. “Anything I should know about him before I meet him whilst not on drugs?”

Sam barked out a laugh. “I think you’ll be fine. He’s a bit of an alpha male so he can be a little… headstrong. I apologise in advance for anything idiotic that crawls out of his mouth.”

Castiel looked faintly amused as he nodded.

“Oh, and um… try not to bring anything up about relationships. His girlfriend of three years dumped him a few months ago and he gets a little… snappy when anyone talks about their love life in front of him.”

Castiel nodded solemnly and Sam cracked a grin. “You’ll be fine.” He checked his watch. “I’m gonna hop in the shower and then I’ll have to leave. There’s a bit of cash on the coffee table; take it with you in case you go out for a meal or something. If you’re sick of Dean before then, ask him to bring you back and I’ll make something for us both.”

Cas’ gaze was warm and fond and Sam couldn’t help but smile. 

“You have a good heart,” Cas murmured sincerely and Sam knew today was going to be a good day. He was already unusually happy. 

“I hope you have fun,” Sam threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Dean’s fingers drummed lightly against the wheel. He didn’t want to be stuck with Castiel for an hour at the park. It would be like having to babysit a toddler, he was sure. Sam seemed to think he would get along with Castiel and want to spend more time with him, but he knew for a fact he would want to get away from the nutcase as quickly as possible. He would spend an hour with him and that was all.

He had enough problems conversing with normal people, never mind deranged ones.

He stole a glance at the psycho beside him. Castiel seemed quite relaxed as he gazed serenely out the window, watching the trees fly past with a smile. 

Dean rolled his eyes. The guy was wearing that stupid trench coat again (thankfully cleaned) and a pair of black jeans and a white button-up shirt. At least he wasn’t wearing a tie.

“So… made any new friends?” Asked Dean because the silence was grating on his nerves and he was curious as to how nuts the guy was.

Castiel turned to him and stared at him unblinkingly, making Dean’s fingers tighten their grip on the wheel.

“Sam and Charlie have been very kind to me these past two weeks. I’d consider them my friends,” he said and Dean nodded awkwardly and focused his gaze on the road once more, out of ideas.

He missed Castiel’s amused smile as the older man turned back to the window.

The rest of the car ride was tense and silent. Well, at least it was for Dean. Castiel didn’t seem to notice his discomfort and when they arrived at the park, Dean had this mental image of Castiel suddenly going crazy and sprinting off into the trees, maybe half naked, with a swarm of bees following him as he babbled incoherent nonsense about the apocalypse and werewolves living amongst them. 

…That didn’t happen.

Castiel stayed by Dean’s side, enjoying the warm sun shining on his face. He glanced around curiously, watching the little children run around giggling and when Dean found a bench to settle on, Castiel sat beside him, content to observe the multitude of dogs chasing balls and sticks around the park.

Dean squinted at the other man suspiciously, waiting for a psychotic outburst but after a few moments, Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. Dean’s eyes widened at getting caught staring and he quickly averted his gaze.

Castiel quirked a small smile.

“You don’t trust me,” stated Castiel softly and Dean stiffened before frowning at the other man.

“It’s not that,” he protested, unwilling to admit his true thoughts of how Castiel belonged in a mental asylum or at least in a hospital of some sort.

“Sam has already explained your opinion of me,” said Castiel quietly and Dean cursed under his breath because apparently his brother didn’t know when to keep his big, fat mouth shut.

“I’m not as mentally handicapped as you seem to believe,” smiled Castiel knowingly. “I’m quite aware of my surroundings.”

Dean risked a glance towards him, brows furrowed. “Yeah? You’re not going to suddenly accuse me of being a filthy demon and start attacking me, are you?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “No, Dean. I’m not going to attack you or anyone here at the park.” He watched a honey bee dance past him and land on a daisy beside the bench.

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn’t comment. 

“Your vehicle is very beautiful,” announced Castiel out of nowhere, gazing at the children playing hide and seek on the far side of the park. “You care for her.”

Dean immediately preened, a smile gracing his features despite not trusting the man a mere few seconds ago. Anyone who could appreciate the beauty of the Impala couldn’t be that crazy, right? They had to have some sort of intelligence.

“Uh… yeah. I do. She was my dad’s and he passed her onto me because he knew how much I loved her. I give her a little tune up every now and then, but she still runs like the day she came off the assembly line.” He smiled fondly and Castiel smirked briefly, as if he knew he’d just won Dean over.

“No wonder you don’t let other people drive her,” he commented and Dean nodded in agreement.

“Right? That car’s been there for me at my lowest and highest points and people think they can just drive her like some crappy Ford Ka or something? No, Baby’s got to be coaxed onto the road; she’s got to be caressed and praised and treated gently. She’s a lady and she should be respected like one.”

Amusement flickered over Castiel’s face. “Quite,” he murmured. 

Dean gazed at the strange man in a new light. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad?

“You like cars?”

Castiel side-eyed him. “I can appreciate the care and attention put into them,” he said and although it wasn’t the ‘yes’ Dean had been searching for, this answer was somehow more… satisfying.

“Passion is a refreshing trait,” hummed Castiel softly and Dean quirked a small smile.

“Yeah? What are you passionate about, if not cars?”

Castiel tilted his head in contemplation. “Family,” he mumbled eventually. “Humanity, nature… I have many.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Family, huh? Can’t fault you for that.” Anyone who put family first was good in Dean’s books. Then he frowned as he remembered something.

“Thought you said you didn’t have a family?”

Castiel turned to Dean. “I said I wasn’t in contact with them,” he corrected. “I have one, but I have no method of reaching them, nor they, me.” He tilted his head. “Well, not at the moment.”

Dean blinked. “Wait, you’re not homeless?” Had Castiel been lying to Sam?

The stranger shook his head. “I have no access to my home and my family don’t know where I am. I will return home, but it will take time.”

Dean relaxed slightly. Okay, so maybe Castiel hadn’t been lying. “So, what? Were you evicted or something?”

“…Of sorts, yes.”

“Didn’t pay rent?”

“I do not ‘rent’.”

Dean glanced at his feet. He felt a little sorry for the guy, even if he was delusional. He couldn’t imagine being kicked out of his home.

“What happened?” Asked Dean quietly and Castiel averted his gaze with a forlorn sigh.

“…I lost my wings.”

And there was the crazy.

Dean pulled a face and remained silent. He didn’t want to humour Castiel with his disturbing fantasies and he had no intention of digging any deeper into cuckoo land. If Castiel noticed his distaste, he didn’t say anything.

An awkward silence fell between them where they refused to look at each other and Dean’s fingers twitched, searching for something to occupy themselves. His gaze caught the pond where a few fishermen were trying their luck at catching something interesting.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Blurted Dean. He needed to do something; sitting still for an hour with Castiel was not an option.

Castiel looked startled for a moment before nodding and he gracefully rose to his feet, waiting for Dean to follow. Dean took the lead and headed towards the pond, subtly glancing at Castiel every so often. Thankfully, he didn’t discuss his ‘wings’ any further.

“I’d like to thank you for helping me in that alley,” said Castiel after a while. “I never got a chance to be grateful and what you did for me back there… you’re a good man, Officer.”

Dean slowly relaxed. This was a safe topic; saving people was what he did. 

“Dean,” he corrected. “I’m not on duty. And… don’t worry about it. It’s my job to help people and you… needed help.”

Castiel smiled at him sincerely and Dean almost very guilty for deeming him nuts. Almost.

“Do you enjoy your work, Dean?” Asked Castiel curiously and Dean chuckled because these were the types of questions he knew how to answer.

“I do. Very much so.”

Castiel’s lips quirked upwards as they ventured around the large pond. “Why?”

“I’m good at it for one,” chuckled Dean. “And you meet a lot of different people in this line of work.” He stole a glance at Castiel to see if the man was interested or if he was just being polite. He was surprised to find the other man’s full attention on him, eyes open and warm.

Dean perked up a little. It was rare to find someone who took an interest in another person’s job.

“What kind of people?” Asked Castiel curiously and Dean couldn’t help but grin.

“Well, people who wear trench coats and are drugged to the point of unconsciousness for one.”

Castiel blinked in surprise before it clicked and he rolled his eyes. “Very funny.” Then he ducked his head apologetically. “I can’t recall much of that night but I apologise if I ruined your backseat. I realise there was a lot of blood and I imagine it was difficult to clean.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, man. She’s been through worse. Besides, I was more worried about you… How are your injuries?”

“Healing slowly,” murmured Castiel with a little frown as if the rate of his recovery displeased him.

“Well… you were pretty battered. Things like that take time.”

“I worry that I’m burdening your brother,” admitted Castiel. “He has a very busy schedule; he shouldn’t have to take care of me.”

Dean’s gaze softened. “Hey, taking care of people is what Sammy does best. I should know; he’s patched me up more times than I can count. And trust me; I’m a terrible patient. The way he speaks about you… it’s almost like a pleasure,” Dean confessed and Castiel beamed, face brightening.

“Thank you, Dean. That’s comforting to learn.”

Dean nodded, happy to be of service to the man he was beginning to realise wasn’t all that psycho.

“Tell me about these people you meet,” insisted Castiel suddenly and Dean chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. He’d never met someone quite so interested in other people as Castiel was.

“Alright, well… just the other day I met this weird, science-y fella wearing a bow tie and a fez…”

 

* * *

 

“Did you consume them?”

“We had to! Sam was only five and he looked so hopeful… Dad and I just had to grin and bear it. Let me tell you, strawberry laces and bolognaise does not settle well in your stomach. It was probably in my top three of most disgusting things I’ve ever eaten,” chuckled Dean as Castiel cocked an eyebrow.

“You’ve experienced worse?”

“You’d be surprised at the kind of things they serve in fast food joints at three in the morning,” snorted Dean. “Once, my food blinked at me.”

Castiel chuckled and leaned against the railing of the bridge, watching the stream trickle beneath it. Dean stood beside him, enjoying the cool breeze against his cheeks. Sam was right; he had needed to get out of the house and actually, talking to Castiel had been rather enjoyable. The man was quiet and patient and interested in everything Dean had to say; just an overall nice person really.

He checked his watch and blinked in surprise. Three hours had passed.

He was just about to ask if Castiel wanted something to eat when a blood-curdling scream sounded to their left, amidst a thick patch of woodland.

Dean already had his hand on his gun and was sprinting towards the source of the noise, Castiel hot on his heels.

Dean bounded into the woodland, skidding to a halt and raising his weapon when he stumbled across a large man holding a terrified woman down, a pistol to her skull as he tried to yank her purse from her grip. The young woman sobbed fearfully upon spotting Dean and her attacker narrowed his eyes.

“Back off, pig,” he growled but it was obvious he was nervous and Dean’s lips turned down in disgust.

“Get off her and nobody gets hurt,” Dean ordered but the mugger pressed the barrel of the pistol harder against the woman’s head.

“Tell her to give me the photos and I will,” hissed the attacker and the woman whimpered in terror.

Dean tried not to let his confusion show. “You’re already in a lot of trouble, man. Get off her and you won’t get into any more.”

The attacker hesitated and slowly pulled his gun away from her temple and Dean relaxed slightly. But then, the mugger glanced to his right with a shout of _“Ricky!”_

Dean didn’t get time to register the man’s meaning before he was being thrown to the floor, a knuckle connecting with his jaw. 

He threw his arms over his face in hopes of protecting himself as he kneed his attacker in the stomach, but the other man merely grunted and punched Dean in the gut whilst yelling for his friend to “Grab the photos and get out of here!”

The man pinning Dean was strong and no matter how much Dean rolled around and fought back, he couldn’t dislodge him. He heard another scream from the woman and she fell eerily silent as the man presumably grabbed her bag and leapt off her.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” The first mugger yelled as he sped away from the scene and Dean’s attacker threw one last blow to Dean’s stomach before scrambling to his feet and racing after his friend. However, Dean wasn’t ready to let him get away so easily and he jumped on the man and pushed him to the floor, using his weight to keep him down.

He watched in dismay as the first mugger’s eyes blew wide before he restarted his escape. Dean couldn’t catch him without letting his friend go and there was no way he was going to do that, especially now he could feel blood trickling over his lips.

He was shocked when Castiel broke into a run and caught up to the escaped criminal, leaping at him and shoving him to the ground. They struggled, the mugger getting in a few well-aimed blows to Castiel’s already-bruised body, but Dean gasped when Castiel drew his fist back and knocked the other man unconscious with a single punch to the head.

Castiel then stood up, dusted himself off and hoisted his victim into his hold, bridal style and came to rest in front of Dean and his stunned attacker.

Castiel tilted his head. “Do you require assistance?” He asked, glancing pointedly at the man he had pinned and the man’s eyes widened as he shook his head.

“I’ll come quietly,” he managed as Dean cautiously dragged him to his feet. The Officer glanced at the unconscious woman lying a few metres away.

“We can’t just leave her,” Dean pointed out and Castiel nodded and dumped the unconscious male on the floor as he glided over to her. Dean frowned when he put a hand over the woman’s head.

“She has concussion,” Castiel announced. “We must take her to a hospital.”

“We’ve got two criminals to worry about too though,” said Dean, glaring at the only conscious attacker as he tightened his grip on his wrist.

“I will keep an eye on them,” said Castiel solemnly. “We’ll sit in the back whilst you take Miss Whitfield to hospital.”

Dean wondered how Castiel knew the woman’s name but chose to ignore it.

“Cas… I shouldn’t really let you do this. This is police business and it’s considered dangerous-”

“I won’t inform your boss and I’m certain neither will Mister Jacobs.” Castiel gazed sternly at ‘Mister Jacobs’ and the man’s lips parted slightly in fear over how Castiel seemed to know him and he shook his head frantically.

Dean stared at Cas in confusion for a moment before nodding slowly and watching as he gently cradled the woman in his arms and made his way towards the car.

Something hot and interesting flared in Dean’s belly at the sight of Cas taking control of the situation and Dean quickly shook his head and glared at Mister Jacobs.

“March!” He spat as he picked up the other unconscious male, staggering slightly at his weight because this man was not little and Castiel must be far stronger than he looks if he could carry this guy without seemingly any effort. He shifted the man into a more comfortable position and followed Cas to the car.

 

* * *

 

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Dean shrugged innocently.

“I’m just offering. Guy’s pretty cool and you said he needed to get out of the house more. I’m happy to take him out for lunch or something tomorrow.”

Sam peeked his head around the door to find Castiel staring at the TV and smiling happily at Ariel as she sang about spoons and wanting more. He ducked back into the kitchen and eyed Dean warily.

“This morning you wanted nothing to do with him, now you’re saying you want to take him out again? What happened to ‘just one hour’?”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “He’s just… interesting.” He frowned. “Look, if you don’t want me to take him out again, that’s fine. I was just offering because you were the one who asked me in the first place.”

Sam held his hands up. “Now, hold on a sec. I never said I didn’t want you taking him out, I’m just curious as to why you want to take him out. I think it would be great for you to treat him to lunch.”

Dean perked up slightly. “Oh, cool. I’ll um… I’ll pick him up at twelve.”

Sam was ready to point out that Dean still hadn’t really answered his question as to why he was suddenly so determined to spend time with Cas again, but he wisely kept his mouth shut because he had a feeling his brother would just clam up and get all huffy with him.

“I’ll uh… I’ll go tell him then and then I can get out of your hair,” Dean mumbled awkwardly as he made his way towards the door. 

Sam watched him go in bewilderment.

 

* * *

 

“This is a very nice establishment,” intoned Castiel, gravely voice solemn. Dean snorted.

“It’s just a diner, Cas,” he pointed out and Castiel tilted his head slightly.

“The people here are good. Amiable and kind and sincere.”

Dean popped a fry into his mouth. “You like to people-watch, huh?”

Castiel inspected his own fry, coated with ketchup, before taking a dainty bite.

“I suppose,” he said thoughtfully. “That’s one way of describing what I do.”

“Yeah? I people-watch all the time. Kind of have to in my line of work. Have to learn how to read people and gage their personalities.”

Castiel quirked a brow and picked at his fries.

“Show me,” he said and Dean smirked and glanced around the building until his gaze landed upon a young man sipping forlornly at his whisky and eying the waitress up longingly as he propped his head against one hand.

“See that guy over there, early twenties with the glasses?” Dean whispered, nodding towards the man. Castiel followed his line of sight and nodded. 

“He’s just been dumped by his girlfriend. He thought the relationship was fine but now she’s ended it, he thinks there must be something wrong with him so he’s drinking to numb the pain whilst eying up that pretty waitress because although he likes her, he doesn’t think she’ll even give him a second glance, so he won’t say anything.”

A small smile touched Castiel’s lips. “Very good,” he murmured and Dean would never admit to being proud at Cas’ praise.

“Your turn,” said Dean before sinking his teeth into his burger.

Castiel’s gaze flicked over the other patrons carefully before settling on the waitress the man at the bar was staring at. She was in the process of making a latte when another server, this one male, knocked into her elbow and some of the liquid sloshed over the sides of the cup. She glared at him heatedly and dumped the drink with a little too much force before starting the order again.

“The waitress,” said Castiel quietly. “She’s been in a previous relationship with one of the other servers but they argued far too often. They decided to end their courtship but are finding it difficult to work together now. She desires a new partner in order to help her move on from her old one.”

Dean watched the waitress shoot another filthy glare at her ex-boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty good,” he commented, impressed. He glanced around the diner until he spotted a blonde woman, barely out of her teens, cramped in a corner and huddled over her laptop, grinning a little too widely at her screen. He grimaced and nodded towards her.

“Gay fanfiction,” he muttered and Castiel tilted his head in confusion. 

“Excuse me?”

“Gay fanfiction,” Dean repeated. “She’s reading about two guys from her favourite TV show getting down and dirty with each other in increasingly out-of-character scenes.”

Castiel frowned. “How do you know that?”

Dean shuddered slightly. “’Cos her name’s Becky and she has a major crush on Sam, so I know these things.”

“Sam doesn’t feel the same?” Asked Castiel curiously and Dean pulled a face.

“Sam is contemplating getting a restraining order. The girl is insane and she once tried to slip Rohypnol into his drink on a night out with his friends. She thought he’d be happy about her kidnapping him and forcing him to be her husband. I’m just glad Sam caught her before she did anything and reminded her that his big brother’s a cop.”

Castiel scowled and Dean was surprised at the sudden hostility in the other man’s gaze as he observed Becky. It seemed Cas was rather protective of his new friend.

“And she hasn’t tried anything since?” Asked Castiel suspiciously, staring at her intensely as she typed away obliviously on her laptop.

“Nope,” hummed Dean. “Although she does still slip love letters into his mailbox.”

Castiel pulled a face and Dean chuckled. “I know, right? Creepy.”

“As long as Sam is safe,” murmured Cas quietly and Dean’s gaze softened. Castiel really did care for Sam and anyone who cared for Sammy was good in Dean’s books.

“How’s your burger?” Asked Dean, changing topic and Castiel smiled.

“It makes me very happy.” He said as tucked into the second half of his cheeseburger and Dean grinned because Castiel cared for Sam and loved burgers; could he be any more awesome?

Once they’d finished their meal, Dean asked if Cas wanted to go anywhere and the other man went quiet for a moment before glancing up at Dean hopefully and asking if he could visit the park again. Dean nodded and they hopped into the Impala (which Castiel also appreciated – another point for him) and made their way to the park.

Not five minutes into the journey, Dean's police radio flared to life.

“We have a Ten-Fifty-five on West Ninth, over.”

Dean glanced at his passenger. “What do you think? You up for a car chase?”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “Won’t that get you into trouble? I’m not an Officer.”

Dean shrugged. “You helped me with the last case. Besides, I won’t tell if you don’t.”

A slow smile spread across Castiel’s face and he nodded. “Okay, Dean.”

Dean grinned and reached for his radio. “Copy that, intoxicated driver on Ninth, over.” He winked at Cas and flicked his siren on, startling the other man. Dean laughed and pressed his foot down as the other cars parted for him.

Castiel clutched his seat, eyes wide as Dean sped off towards Ninth street.

 

* * *

 

“You involved him in a car chase?!” Hissed Sam as Cas disappeared into the kitchen to make them all drinks. “Do you realise how dangerous that was? Not to mention reckless? You could lose your job over this!”

Dean brushed Sam’s hand off his shoulder with a dismissive snort and wished Castiel could’ve kept their day a secret. 

“He was fine. We had fun. He got really into it once we caught up to the drunk guy; started saying how we needed to catch him because he was endangering innocent lives. I think he enjoyed it.”

“You said you were taking him out for lunch, not carting him along for police work,” snapped Sam lowly. “He could’ve been killed!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “On a car chase? Hardly.”

“What if the guy pulled a gun on him once you caught him?” Asked Sam harshly and Dean smirked, remembering the previous day. It turned out one of those muggers had been cheating on his wife and the young woman had the photos to prove it. They had attacked her to prevent her from showing the cheater's wife and probably would have got away with it if it hadn't been for Castiel's 'super-strength'.

“Trust me; pretty sure Cas can handle himself.”

Sam huffed in irritation and was about to lay into his brother again when Cas appeared by his side, bearing three mugs of coffee with a warm smile.

“Dean is quite right,” he said. “I can ‘handle’ myself, Sam. In fact, I rather enjoyed today’s outing. It was… thrilling.”

Dean grinned at him before turning a smug gaze to Sam, who glared at him before sighing and accepting a mug from Cas.

“Look, Cas… what Dean did was dangerous. You shouldn’t be accompanying him on official police duty; you could get hurt.”

Castiel tilted his head. “I aided him yesterday when catching those thieves. He seemed grateful for the help then. Why would a car chase be any more dangerous?”

Sam’s left eye twitched as he slowly turned to his brother, who was hiding his face behind his coffee mug. “You let him get involved with a couple of thieves?”

“Dean prefers to call them ‘muggers’,” Castiel informed Sam cheerily and Sam’s eye spasmed before he narrowed his gaze at his brother.

“You let him get involved with a couple of _possibly armed_ thieves?”

"They were armed with pistols," Castiel chimed in helpfully. Dean shot him an exasperated glare before shrugging a little forcedly.

“I didn’t _let_ him do anything. One of the muggers attacked me and pinned me to the ground and Cas… knocked the other one unconscious before helping me with the one holding me down.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to ignore the rapidly-forming migraine. 

“So you’ve risked his life twice now in as many days? Where’s the next trip? The gunsmiths? Or how about an active volcano? Bet it’s nice and warm there.”

Castiel frowned and stared at Sam seriously. “An active volcano would not be an appropriate place for a human to visit, Sam.”

“Sarcasm, Cas,” mumbled Dean before shaking his head. “He’s fine. He had fun. Right, buddy?” He smiled as he flicked his gaze over to Castiel and the other man nodded enthusiastically.

“Indeed. Your job is very interesting, Dean. It brings about certain feelings of… exhilaration.”

Dean smirked triumphantly. “See? He’s okay. He needs to get out more, anyway. Maybe a bit of police work will offer him a different perspective on things. Y’know, show him a touch of _reality_ ,” he said pointedly and Sam closed his eyes in defeat. Maybe Dean was right; maybe showing Cas the dregs of humanity would root him in reality a bit more. Maybe it would help with the whole ‘angel mentality’ thing.

And maybe it would help his brother get a life outside his work.

“Just… just be careful, okay?” Sam murmured. “Cas doesn’t have training like you do. Keep him safe.”

Dean offered his brother a lazy salute before patting Cas’ shoulder with a smirk.

“Wanna come out with me again when I have a day off? Maybe we’ll actually get to the park next time.”

Castiel nodded eagerly and Dean grinned. “Great. I’ll pick you up at noon on Thursday? We can grab a bite to eat too.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Dean,” said Castiel appreciatively. He glanced between the brothers. “You have both been very kind to me and I only hope I’ll be able to repay you some day.”

Sam managed his first smile. “Nah, Cas. You don’t owe us anything. You’re a pleasure to have.”

Castiel’s resulting smile was bright and warm and both Sam and Dean found the expression contagious. Castiel was such a genuine and sincere person.

“Alright, well, I’ll leave you two to do whatever it is you do when I’m not lighting up your lives. See you around, Cas,” Dean said as he handed his empty mug to Sam and made his way out of the house.

Sam shook his head and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“C’mon. Why don’t we make ourselves comfortable on the couch and you can tell me all about this car chase?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now predicting there will be 5 chapters. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean began to develop a certain fondness for Castiel. He took the peculiar man out for lunch on his days off and soon began to take him out to bars when he returned home from work. There was something about Castiel that made Dean want to spend more time with him; whether it was his innocent outlook on life or the way he took everyone’s meaning to be literal whenever they were sharing jokes, something inside Dean demanded he show Castiel more of the world he’d so far not experienced. His duty was to help people and Castiel was definitely in need of help.

Castiel seemed to be enjoying his outings with Dean. He never refused an offer (although that could be because he was too polite to) and Sam always smiled when he heard his new friend babble on about what he got up to with Dean that day. It appeared the strange man had forgotten about this ‘Demon’ he was going to kill in favour of getting to know Dean and Sam.

More recently, Dean had been inviting Cas back to his place for movies and snacks because Sam was being loaded with a bunch of night shifts and Dean decided Cas needed company (and maybe he wouldn’t mind having a friend to talk to either).

They had been hanging out for approximately a month now and Dean was slowly introducing Cas to the wonders of Star Trek, starting from Captain Kirk himself.

Dean plopped onto the couch and held out the warm bowl of popcorn he’d just made. Castiel smiled and took a delicate handful before returning his attention to the TV, where Captain Kirk was fighting a huge green lizard creature called a ‘Gorn’.

“Its eyes are the wrong colour and its head is the wrong shape,” said Cas solemnly and Dean once again ignored the odd comment because Castiel had been making strange remarks at every alien the Enterprise stumbled across. He refused to ask what he meant in case it led to another ‘Angel’ fantasy.

He relaxed into the couch and focused on the screen as he took a handful of popcorn. For a moment, he had a flashback to when he used to do this sort of thing with Lisa, but he quickly squashed the memory down with a frown. No point in mourning the loss of that relationship; it would only make him question himself and lead him around in circles like it had the last few dozen times. 

Why had she dumped him? Was there something wrong with him? Why had she thought it best they ‘see other people’? He’d thought they were happy. Her breakup speech had come out of the blue as far as he was concerned. Was he just ignorant? Had he made her unhappy for three years without realising it?

As his self-depreciative thoughts swirled around his head like a dark cloud, his frown growing deeper with every passing second, he missed the way Castiel turned to stare at him curiously, head tilted.

“She was cheating on you.”

Dean startled and whipped around to face his friend, brow furrowing in confusion.

“You say something?”

Castiel blinked at him calmly. “Lisa was cheating on you. With a man named ‘Cole’.”

Dean stiffened, muscles tensing as he narrowed his eyes at Castiel. “What are you talking about? You didn’t even know her. She wasn’t cheating on me; she isn’t like that.”

Castiel paused, gaze roaming over Dean’s posture before meeting the other man’s eyes once again.

“She’d been committing adultery for eight months before she informed you of her desire to separate. She contemplating leaving you two months before she actually went through with it.”

Dean’s fists clenched as he scowled at Castiel.

“Oh? How do you know any of this? You never even met Lisa!” Fantasizing himself as an Angel was one thing, but making up lies about Dean’s ex was crossing a line. 

So what if Lisa came home late through the week? She was working. And those weekend dance classes weren’t anything to be suspicious of; Lisa was a dance instructor so of course she’d be teaching long hours over the weekend. She always told him about her students’ progress so Dean had no reasons to suspect she was lying.

Even when she did come home smelling faintly of another man’s aftershave. 

She worked with adult students too; it was probably theirs, right? Dancing was a tactile, intimate art. People touched when they danced together and Dean wasn’t bothered by that because he wasn’t a possessive or jealous jerk.

Castiel blinked slowly at him before turning his attention to the TV once more. He said nothing further, merely allowed Dean to stew in his own thoughts and as the tiny doubts about the monogamy of their relationship filtered through Dean’s brain, the older Winchester’s lips drew into a thin line.

“She never cheated on me,” he grumbled, not quite sure who he was trying to convince now the little suspicions he’d forgotten he'd had about their relationship were rising to the surface again. “She’s not like that.”

There was a minute of silence before Castiel finally spoke.

“His name’s Cole Trenton.”

Dean stood and grabbed the phone book with a scowl. He searched through the listings and once he found the name, he quickly dialled the home number.

“Hello?” Came a familiar feminine voice, obviously not having checked the caller ID if the relaxed tone was anything to go by.

Dean cursed and slammed the phone down, stalking back to the couch and slumping onto it with his head in his hands. He pushed his hair back agitatedly before staring numbly at the floor.

“I should’ve known,” he whispered. “How could I be so stupid?”

Castiel tilted his head, puzzled. “She planned her rendezvous very well. She didn’t want you to find out and she succeeded. It had nothing to do with your lack of intelligence.”

Dean stared at Castiel wearily.

“Cas, man, this is the part you’re supposed to say something comforting. Something like: _‘You’re better off without her’_ or _‘She wasn’t good enough for you’_.”

Cas looked confused. “But you’re not better of without her. You’re a mess both mentally and physically. You’ve steadily deteriorated since your break-up to the point where your brother is highly concerned about your well-being. Also, your liver is beginning to suffer from alcohol poisoning due to the amount you’ve been drinking these past months and your blood pressure raises by nought-point-two percent every time someone mentions a relationship in front of you. You’re not better off without her at all. You’re considerably worse.”

Dean gazed at Castiel.

“Thanks,” he said blandly before letting his head fall into his hands again.

Castiel blinked before gingerly shuffling closer to his distraught friend.

“If it’s any consolation, in my personal opinion… you deserve to be treated better,” said Cas awkwardly and Dean managed a small smile. It was better than nothing.

He straightened after a few moments and turned to Cas with a frown.

“Hey… how did you know she was cheating on me?”

“I’m a celestial being,” he stated. “I possess a vast amount of knowledge.”

For a moment, Dean stared at Castiel as a brief flicker of wonder wormed its way into his mind. He stomped down on it quickly though because Castiel was in therapy and there was no such thing as Angels and Demons.

“Right,” he said, chalking it down to Castiel maybe knowing Cole somehow. That was the more plausible reasoning.

Castiel frowned at Dean’s tone but when no other conversation was offered, he turned to the TV. Dean soon copied and the ache in his heart faded a little.

Lisa had been cheating on him and that’s why she’d broken up with him; not because he’d done anything wrong (and he staunchly ignored any thoughts of why she’d cheated on him, because even if he wasn’t a good enough lover, she still shouldn’t have started an affair behind his back). He didn’t feel quite as broken now because he didn’t want to be with someone who’d cheated on him for eight months.

Besides, Cas thought he deserved to be treated better.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed and Sam began to notice a change in his brother. He drank less and went out with friends more. The sadness in his eyes was starting to clear and his smile was that little bit brighter. He began to wonder what Castiel was doing to make his brother so… happy.

As promised, Dean turned up at his little brother’s house with a grin at precisely twelve o’clock. Once he caught a glimpse of Cas, his eyes almost sparkled and Sam was amazed by the way he perked up immediately.

“I was thinking of going to the zoo. I remember you said you liked animals,” smirked Dean after Cas had greeted him with the usual gentle smile and soft “Hello, Dean.”

Sam watched in amusement as Castiel’s smile widened that little bit extra as he nodded.

“That sounds wonderful. There are so many creatures I’ve never seen up close.”

Dean brightened, lifting his head almost proudly and Sam’s eyebrows shot to his hairline because that was an… interesting reaction.

“Awesome,” grinned Dean before glancing at his brother. “Be nice to your date, Sammy,” he chirped before leading Castiel out of the house.

Sam watched them go with a smirk. His brother was changing for the better and despite Dean’s protests about having to spend time with Castiel, the strange man was the reason his brother was slowly healing after his failed relationship. In fact, Dean seemed to be growing particularly close to Castiel and with the way Cas spoke about Dean when he was alone with Sam, the youngest Winchester would go so far to say that the reverse was also true.

It wasn’t only Dean who was healing; Cas was too. The odd man had slowly been improving both physically and mentally. Ms. Bradbury had noted a significant decrease in the amount of fantasies he was having and she’d informed Sam that most of their sessions were spent talking about the Winchester brothers and how much he enjoyed their company. She’d also told him Castiel showed increased excitement and fondness when discussing his outings with Dean and she’d even asked if there was something going on between the pair.

Sam had shaken his head, but now he was beginning to wonder.

Castiel acted more… human. He still said some weird things ( _‘Your neighbour’s cat thinks you should cut your hair, Sam,’_ ) and he still didn’t understand pop-culture references ( _‘Dean stated he was a high-functioning sociopath with my number but I reassured him he’s just upset at the knowledge his girlfriend cheated on him because Cole has a bigger penis. I also informed him I don’t own a phone,’_ ) but he was getting better and that’s all Sam could really hope for.

Dean and Castiel were apparently good for each other and whilst Sam wouldn’t usually be pleased with his brother taking an ‘interest’ in a mentally vulnerable man, he was pretty sure Cas wasn’t as crazy as they had all originally thought and judging by Dean’s retellings of the way he’d knocked out that mugger, Castiel could handle himself. Actually, he seemed pretty aware of everything around him, overly so in some cases.

And Sam hadn’t even realised Dean liked guys but after a movie-night with all three of them together, Dean had awkwardly confessed to swinging both ways for the first time ever and Castiel had offered Dean this proud little smile and the older Winchester had just perked up and grinned at the silent praise, pleased that no one had laughed or sneered in disgust. 

That night, Sam had been shocked. How had Castiel encouraged Dean to ‘come out’ to his little brother after so long of hiding in the closet? It was the first time he suspected something was going on between the pair, but he quickly dismissed the idea because he knew Cas and Dean really were just friends.

Enough about them, Sam thought. He smiled at the clock excitedly and raced into the bathroom. He had a hot date tonight and he was pretty thrilled about it. Even Castiel had chuckled over his enthusiasm this morning.

He’d better make himself look pretty for her.

 

* * *

 

As Cas smiled at the pretty little Zebra finch that landed on his shoulder, Dean felt something stir in his stomach and he knew he was in trouble.

The other man tickled the bird lightly under the chin and it chirped at him, making Castiel’s smile widen and the flutter in Dean’s stomach only worsened. The tiny bird flew back to its favourite tree and Castiel watched it for a few moments longer before turning to Dean.

“Did you wish to visit a different enclosure?”

Dean nodded slowly and followed his friend to another part of the zoo, unable to rid his mind of the image of sparkling blue eyes and a fond quirk of chapped lips. He found his gaze flicking to the side of Castiel’s face every so often and each time, a smile tugged at his own lips. Castiel was happy here and for some reason, that made Dean happy. His chest was warm and airy and he couldn’t help but watch his friend.

His injuries were nearly fully healed and he seemed at peace with the world, which only drew Dean closer to him because he’d never met someone quite so calm and patient as Cas was. He knew what that meant; he wasn’t stupid, but that didn’t mean it was okay for him to like Castiel like that. The man was in therapy.

But did that mean he wasn’t allowed to experience love? Did Castiel not deserve to be loved, just because he made up a few fantasies every once in a while? Was Dean not allowed to have a crush on the closest friend he’d had in years?

Castiel was kind and understanding and although his people skills were a little rusty, he was intelligent and interesting to talk to and Dean felt like he didn’t have to put up a front to impress him. He didn’t have to impress Cas at all; Castiel always had time for him and whenever they were together, he gave Dean his undivided attention. It was so rare to have someone’s full focus nowadays; everyone was too busy with their phones and music and their oh-so-busy lives that people didn’t sit down and talk anymore.

Castiel did and he was happy to go along with anything anyone wanted to do and Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d met someone like that. 

Cas wasn’t two-faced and he didn’t act a certain way to impress others. He could be a little too blunt at times and he clearly didn’t know what personal space was but Dean found him refreshing from the rest of the population and he wouldn’t have minded having something a little more substantial than friendship with the guy.

Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone.

Dean leaned against the leopard enclosure and smiled when Castiel peered through the glass. The other man brightened when a gorgeous golden leopard began stalking towards him and Castiel put his hand on the window, tilting his head curiously.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise when the leopard pressed his head against the glass where Castiel’s hand rested, purring gently.

A child gasped excitedly and Dean continued to stare as a smile spread slowly over Castiel’s face. The leopard pulled back to gaze at Castiel and he flicked his ear at him.

Castiel began to chuckle and the leopard grunted and swished his tail.

“That’s rude,” Castiel murmured softly and the leopard rumbled quietly, making Castiel shake his head.

“It’s not their fault. They don’t know.”

The leopard yawned, showing off his teeth and Castiel’s lips tugged upwards.

“I’ll tell the chef.”

The leopard flicked his other ear before turning away. Dean blinked at Castiel in query and the other man idly watched the leopard disappear behind a pile of rocks.

“He says the food is tasteless and he’d much rather eat his keeper,” Castiel supplied. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he stared at Cas in bewilderment for a few seconds before Castiel swiveled on his heel and began walking away.

“If we pass any staff members, I shall inform them of Indra’s discomfort.”

Dean frowned, jogging to catch up. “Who’s Indra?”

Castiel glanced at him. “The leopard,” he deadpanned.

Dean stared at his friend and once again wondered if maybe…

He shook his head. No, this is why Cas is still in therapy.

“Thought his name was Andrew?” Dean asked, remembering the information board they’d seen outside the exhibit. Castiel frowned.

“That is what the zoo has called him. His true name is Indra.”

Dean shook his head and decided to change the subject.

 

* * *

 

When they returned to Sam’s house, they were chattering enthusiastically about all they’d seen. Once they’d found a staff member, the strange incident with Andrew/Indra had been dropped and Dean had once again fallen back into the role of trying to ignore how much his chest warmed and his spirits brightened whenever Cas was beside him. He was almost embarrassed about the way his pulse had picked up when he’d grabbed Cas’ hand as he’d dragged him into a run for the last bus of the evening.

Now it was eleven at night and as Cas and Dean entered the house, discussing the day’s events, they failed to notice the way Sam swore quietly and sprung up from the couch, looking a little dazed and as though he’d been in the middle of something… adult-oriented.

Dean paused and cocked an eyebrow at him, which soon turned into a full-on smirk when a petite, brunette sat up on the couch and turned to the intruders, her hair messy and lips red. She pulled her shirt a little tighter around herself, the clothing obviously unbuttoned and she frowned at the interruption.

“Whoops, sorry, Sammy. Didn’t know you had company,” Dean grinned, flipping his brother a subtle thumbs-up, which was answered by a bitchface.

“You didn’t think to knock first?” Sam huffed and Dean shrugged.

“What’s the point of knocking when you have a key?” He slung an arm around Cas. “Sorry, we’ll go back to my place. You kids have fun, now,” he teased, but when he tried to swing Cas towards the door, the other man didn’t budge.

Confused, Dean turned to Cas to ask him to move, but his friend was frozen in place, staring at the irritated woman with horrified eyes. The woman frowned at Cas for a moment before narrowing her gaze and reaching for Sam’s hand.

Castiel watched the movement and before anyone could register what had happened, Cas had pulled a short silver sword out of _nowhere_ and was stalking towards the woman with a furious expression.

“Stay away from him,” snarled Castiel, brandishing his blade and Sam’s eyes bugged as Dean raced towards his crazy friend and tried to restrain him, police training kicking in at the sight of a weapon.

“Ruby,” Sam warned, pulling the woman behind him protectively and Castiel seemed to grow angrier at the name. His fist clenched around his blade and no matter what Dean did, he couldn’t restrain Castiel; it was like the man was made of stone.

Sam put his hand out, backing up with a shocked gaze as he tried to protect his girlfriend from the deranged Castiel.

“Get away from him!” Hissed Castiel, pointing his sword at Ruby and when he drew back to attack her, Dean finally found his gun and placed it against Cas’ head with trembling hands.

“Drop it, Cas,” Dean said quietly. “Drop the weapon now.”

Castiel paused, glaring at Ruby as she tried to hide herself behind Sam, her eyes wide and terrified. 

“Sam, what’s going on?” She whimpered and Sam squeezed her arm reassuringly.

“Just stay there,” he whispered as he glanced pleadingly to his brother.

Dean snatched the blade out of Castiel’s grip, gun still pressed against his head.

“We’re gonna leave the house nice and slow, okay?” Said Dean, stunned at Castiel’s sudden personality swing and maybe a little afraid even if he didn’t let it show in his voice. “We’re gonna go back to my place and you’re gonna calm down and then we’ll talk, okay?”

Castiel growled in irritation. “Dean, you don’t understand. This woman is evil. She’ll hurt Sam. I have to protect him.”

Ruby’s eyes blew wide and she gazed at Sam in terror. Sam frowned and shook his head.

“Cas, you’re scaring everyone. Ruby’s my girlfriend. She’s not gonna hurt me.”

Castiel snarled again, making Ruby flinch and cower behind Sam.

“She’s using you. She’s a Demon. She’ll kill you as soon as I leave.”

Ruby whimpered quietly and began buttoning up her shirt quickly. “I think I should go.”

Sam turned to her. “Wait, don’t go. He’s not usually like this. Something’s not right. Let me check him over and we can-”

“Goodnight, Sam,” said Ruby, racing towards the door and flinching at Castiel’s feral growls. The door slammed behind her and Castiel finally relaxed. Sam rounded on him.

“What is wrong with you?” He snapped, startling the smaller man.

Castiel blinked at Sam with wide eyes as Dean pocketed his gun, staring at Cas with a disturbed expression.

“She was-”

“My girlfriend!” Yelled Sam. “She was the girlfriend I’ve been seeing for the past week! Why did you flip out on her? Couldn’t you have picked another time to go absolutely nuts?”

Castiel scowled, patience wearing thin. “Sam, you don’t understand. That woman is not who she says she is. She’s a-”

“I swear if you say she’s a Demon or an Angel or some other crazy monster, I’m going to throw you out of that door,” Sam snarled, fists clenched. “See, this is why you’re still in therapy! You’re a psycho! You terrified her and now she’s probably never gonna talk to me again! The one time I actually find something nice for myself and you come along and go crazy! What is your problem?”

Castiel pursed his lips. “I’m not crazy, Sam. I wish you would stop telling people I am. That Demon wants to kill you. She’s toying with you until you trust her and then she’ll torture you like she did me.”

Sam laughed humourlessly. “So that’s what this is about? She has the same name as the woman who abused you so that automatically makes her evil? I thought you were getting better but you’re still as demented as ever. Dean was right; I never should’ve taken you in. Dean should’ve just left you on the street,” he spat before storming off to his room.

Castiel scowled at Sam’s retreating back before sighing softly and slumping onto the couch, head in his hands.

Dean approached slowly, sitting on the opposite side of the couch and staring at Cas like he was a frightened animal. After a few moments, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“…What was all that about, man? You’re usually so calm… what happened?”

Castiel scrubbed his hands over his face before turning to Dean with a weary gaze.

“I know you believe I’m delusional and so far, I’ve been willing to play along with your thoughts and the medication and the therapist. You’re doing what you perceive is right and helpful and I can’t fault you for trying to help someone you believe is in need.” He sighed quietly and dropped his gaze to his lap. “But I can’t stand by and watch Ruby manipulate Sam. She’s not who she says she is and my duty is to protect your brother, even without my wings.” He paused and glanced up at Dean curiously. “And after spending so much time with you these past weeks, I also consider you my charge.” He tilted his head. “I’ve never been so involved with my charges before but I now understand why we are sent to protect you. Each one of you is so unique… I find myself experiencing emotions around you both that I wouldn’t usually experience. I don’t understand them all but I… I have grown fond of you both. You’re good, kind people and I won’t let a Demon tarnish your souls.”

Dean blinked, uncertain what to say to that amount of crazy.

“…Cas,” he began nervously. “…Do you still honestly believe you’re an Angel? Even after all this time… do you still think there are such things as monsters and Demons and Angels? I… I thought you were past all that…”

A flicker of hurt crossed Castiel’s eyes before he closed them in defeat.

“...I forgot to take my medication today,” he murmured wearily. 

Dean jumped to his feet and scuttled into the kitchen, returning with a couple of pills and a glass of water, which Cas took without protest.

Dean sat beside him tentatively. “…Better?”

“I will be,” mumbled Castiel. He turned slowly to Dean. “I apologise for scaring you. Believe me when I say I have no intentions of harming you or your brother.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “And any of Sam’s girlfriends?”

Castiel’s jaw clenched slightly. “…Yes.”

Dean didn’t feel too convinced but he managed a hesitant smile and patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Just… don’t flip out on us again, okay? You’re quite intimidating when you’re angry. I couldn’t make you move an inch; you’re really strong.” He lifted an eyebrow. “And where did you pull that blade from? Where do you even hide something like that?”

“It’s formed from my-” Castiel suddenly cut himself off and tried again. “I have a deep pocket inside my coat.”

He opened his trench coat to reveal the hilt of his blade poking out from a long pocket. He carefully removed the blade and offered it to Dean for inspection.

Dean turned the blade over a few times, marveling at the perfect craftmanship. 

“Where did you even get this? Why do you have it?”

“…I’ve always had it,” Castiel shrugged. “For as long as I can remember.”

“Family heirloom, huh?” Hummed Dean, musing over how well the weapon was looked after. It was freshly polished and didn’t have a single scratch on it. It looked like it had never been used, which was a relief.

“I’m not gonna confiscate it off you since it’s a family thing, but I am gonna ask that you leave it in the house when we go anywhere. This thing’s dangerous and although it’s pretty, I wouldn’t like you getting into trouble for carrying it,” said Dean sternly and Castiel nodded in understanding as Dean returned the blade to him.

“I’m sorry,” said Castiel sincerely. “I never meant to frighten you.” He frowned. “We’d had such a pleasant day until coming here.”

Dean quirked a smile. “It’s okay, man. You hadn’t taken your pills and your brain just went a little weird for a moment. Just remember to take your meds and you’ll be fine. No one was hurt so don’t beat yourself up too much.”

Castiel glanced towards the stairs. “Sam is upset with me.”

“Well you did scare off his girl,” pointed out Dean. “Don’t worry, he’ll come around. He didn’t mean any of that stuff he said; he was just upset. Give him a couple of hours and he’ll come traipsing over with those sad puppy eyes, mumbling out apologies and begging for your forgiveness.”

Castiel glanced at his lap and nodded silently and Dean frowned for a moment, concerned for his friend before slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, nobody got hurt, alright?” He swallowed lightly as he remembered the battered state he had first found Castiel in.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked quietly. “About what happened? What you went through?”

Castiel hesitated for a few moments before nodding.

They spent three hours talking about the abuse Castiel had suffered at the hands of his tormentor, Ruby. 

Throughout their discussion, Cas didn’t mention anything about Angels or Demons and Dean began to hope that his friend really was getting better. He was proud of Cas for staying strong through his abuse and although he still didn’t really understand what sort of relationship Cas had with this ‘Ruby’ chick, the way he talked about her carving up his body, humiliating him and keeping him locked in a basement for weeks was enough to make him understand why Cas had flipped out at Sam’s new girlfriend’s name.

At the end of Castiel’s horrific explanation, Dean wanted to punch something. 

No wonder Cas was messed up.

“We’ll catch her,” promised Dean. The description Cas had given him was pretty detailed; 5’ 6”, long, blonde hair, narrow, pretty face, grey eyes… the police would find her in no time.

Castiel nodded a little forlornly and Dean’s gaze softened as he gently tugged his friend into a one-armed hug.

“I think you need to go to bed. It’s late and we’ve had an exhausting day. Sleep and I promise everything will be better in the morning.”

Castiel nodded again and Dean helped him to his feet. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night after work, okay?” Smiled Dean and Cas managed a small smile in return.

“Thank you, Dean. For being so patient with me.”

Dean’s heart ached. “No problem, Cas. Now get some rest.”

He watched his friend turn and pad silently up the stairs. Cas would get better. He was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Sam did exactly as Dean had said he would and Castiel had to stop him from mumbling out heartfelt apologies over his cruel words from the previous evening. Cas also apologised and the pair made up and returned to their easy friendship.

Over the next couple of weeks, Sam and Dean made an unspoken vow not to mention Ruby’s name in front of Cas and Castiel seemed happier for it. He had no more angry episodes and he had completely stopped talking about Angels and Demons to the point where he seemed like a normal functioning member of society. Sam and Dean had even discussed the idea of finding him light work to get him back into the swing of being ‘human’.

Everything was great; Cas was back to his usual calm, thoughtful, kind-of-dorky self and Dean’s crush on him was getting stronger with every passing day. Except after their heartfelt discussion of Castiel’s abuse, he’d begun to notice his friend gazing at him curiously or smiling at him in a way he didn’t with Sam. They saw each other every day now and Sam always teased Dean about how much Castiel seemed to brighten whenever he visited. 

Sam had even told him Charlie had asked if they were dating because Cas talked about him more than anything else in his life and Dean wasn’t sure what to do with that information. Did Cas have a crush on him too?

He got his answer one warm Friday evening at the park. 

They were lying on the grass, watching the bats flit under the dusky sky as they discussed their favourite types of music, when a soft moan caught them both off-guard. They turned to the source of the noise and Dean smirked when he spotted a couple kissing and groping one another unashamedly behind a thick tree trunk. He chuckled and returned his attention to the bats, offering the couple some privacy but Castiel continued to stare at them curiously.

Dean was just about to tell him it was rude to stare when Castiel suddenly gazed at him and Dean was struck by the electric blue of Castiel’s eyes. They seemed to glow slightly under the darkening sky and Dean blinked at the way the colour seemed to… flow, like water.

“May I kiss you?” Asked Castiel innocently and Dean’s eyes widened, jaw working open and closed for a moment as words failed him. Eventually, he found some. 

He was supposed to say _‘That’s not something you really ask your friend, Cas. Friends don’t kiss and two guys aren’t supposed to do that. What if someone sees us and doesn’t approve? We’re in a public place; we could get fined for inappropriate behaviour.’_

That’s what his brain had planned out for him. What actually came out was:

“…Sure.”

Castiel sat up with that tiny, pleased smile Dean adored and Dean found himself copying him. Castiel cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together sweetly and no sooner had Dean begun to relax into the light kiss did Castiel pull away again with a fond smile.

“Thank you,” Castiel said politely before lying back down on the grass and Dean stared at him for a few moments, stunned before frowning.

“Is that it?” He blurted before his brain had a chance to stop him.

Castiel gazed at him in confusion. “Yes. I wanted to understand what people find so fascinating about kissing.”

Dean squirmed at the innocence in that sentence and resolutely ignored the way his heart clenched in disappointment. “Oh. Do you… understand now?”

Castiel smiled happily. “Yes. I like it very much. Especially with you, Dean.”

Dean brightened, child-like excitement fluttering in his chest. “Yeah?” He paused. “Wait, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”

Castiel shook his head. “I’ve never felt the urge to until now.”

Dean puffed out his chest a little in pride. “I happen to be quite experienced in these sorts of matters,” he hummed, turning on that famous Winchester charm that usually had the ladies swooning at his feet. “I could give you a lesson, if you’d like?”

Castiel arched an eyebrow. “A kissing lesson?” He asked sceptically and Dean grinned.

“Sure. There’s more than one type of kiss.”

Castiel tilted his head in that way Dean knew meant he was interested. “There is?”

Dean nodded. “Want me to show you?” This was almost too easy.

Castiel smiled in amusement as if he could see exactly what Dean was doing (and let’s be honest, he wasn’t exactly being subtle), before nodding and sitting upright.

“Teach me,” Castiel hummed and Dean beamed.

He curled his hand around the back of Castiel’s neck and leaned in.

 

* * *

 

Dean had no idea how they got back to his home but he did know that Cas was a quick learner.

Innocent, light presses of lips had turned into cheeky nips, which had soon turned into deeper, tongue-tangling kisses, which had then become a long make-out session and now Castiel was straddling Dean on the bed, ravishing his mouth and pawing at his clothes insistently as Dean rid his friend of the oversized trench coat and tangled his fingers in his hair roughly.

It was obvious this was Cas’ first time; his hands were clumsy as he fiddled with Dean’s shirt buttons and their teeth clashed a few times in Castiel’s desperation to get closer but Dean loved all of it because he’d never been with a guy before either and Cas’ inexperience was strangely reassuring.

After a few moments, Cas grew impatient and Dean blinked when his buttons suddenly all popped open at once but he didn’t get time to dwell on it because Cas threw his shirt on the floor and claimed Dean’s mouth again hungrily.

For someone so inexperienced, Cas was unfairly hot.

Dean made quick work of Cas’s shirt and the other man shuddered as Dean’s hands roamed over his chest, brushing over faded scars and sliding down his arms.

Dean closed his eyes when Castiel pressed his lips against his chest, peppering kisses down to his stomach. The movements were so soft and devoted and… loving and Dean couldn’t remember the last time anyone had kissed him like that. Maybe when he and Lisa had first got together?

He was surprised at the sudden nip to his stomach and it pulled him out of his musings so he could smooth his hands over Castiel’s strong back. He frowned at the deep scars between his shoulder blades and hauled his friend up his body so he could crush their lips together. He hated that Cas was hurt and he knew for a fact those wounds still ached even after all this time. He placed his hands over the injuries, warming them and Castiel’s muscles shifted beneath his palms, relaxing into the pleasing sensations as the ache lessened.

Their kisses turned less desperate and more slow and intimate and Cas cupped Dean’s cheek as his other hand slid around his back. Dean gently pulled Castiel on top of him until their bodies were flush and he felt Castiel press closer, seeking more contact.

One of Dean’s hands slid from Cas’ shoulder blades, down his back and to his ass and Castiel wriggled a little in surprise, making Dean smile into their kiss. He slowly rubbed the clothed area and Castiel pushed his face into Dean’s neck, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Dean chuckled at his friend’s shyness and kissed his hair.

“Relax, Cas. We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I want to try, I’m just… I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to disappoint you,” confessed Cas.

Dean tilted his friend’s chin up and kissed him adoringly. How was a fully-grown man with a voice the sound of gravel this adorable?

“I’m new at this too, remember? I’ve never been with a guy before.”

Castiel glanced away shyly and Dean chuckled and held him close for a few moments.

“The trick is lots of lube,” Dean teased before snapping Castiel’s underwear against his skin and his friend jumped and glared at Dean petulantly.

Dean grinned cheekily and nipped Cas’ jaw before sliding his friend’s zip down.

“Pants off!” He declared and Castiel managed a small smile as Dean tugged his trousers off before messily kicking off his own. Cas once again flushed pink at the feel of Dean’s bare skin against his, their crotches separated by two thin layers of cloth.

“Relax,” Dean whispered, one hand returning to his deep wounds, warming them once more.

Castiel closed his eyes and nuzzled into Dean’s neck with a tiny smile.

Dean tilted his head to kiss his friend and when Castiel’s stiff muscles relaxed, he slowly thrust upwards, their erections sliding together.

Castiel shivered and kissed Dean a little more heatedly and Dean’s free hand slid down to his ass again petting it gently.

After a few moments, when he was sure Castiel wasn’t going to bolt, he slid the hand under Cas’ underwear and repeated his previous movements over bare flesh. Cas pressed closer and slowly mirrored Dean’s hip thrusts until they were both humping one another like a pair of horny teenagers.

“You okay?” Asked Dean quietly and Castiel nodded and captured his lips again, so Dean carefully slipped his hand into the front of Cas’ underwear and began stroking his erection.

Cas gasped, pulling back slightly in surprise and Dean began to wonder just how ‘inexperienced’ his friend actually was. 

He fondled Cas’ testicles and stroked every part of him and Cas’ breathing began to stutter at the slow petting. Dean watched his friend close his eyes, expression full of pleasure and need and Dean marveled at the sight for a few seconds before pulling his own underwear off and gripping their erections in his fist. He stroked them both firmly yet agonisingly slowly and Castiel began thrusting into his hand with soft whimpers of want.

“Dean,” he begged and Dean decided then and there that this would be enough exploring for them both today. Neither of them was quite ready for anything more yet.

There were always other days.

He kept the pace slow and firm and Castiel whined quietly and shoved his nose into Dean’s neck once more.

“It’s alright, Angel,” Dean said before he could stop himself and he missed how brightly Castiel’s eyes glowed blue at the pet name, the reflection hitting his skin for a second before Castiel got himself back under control.

His pace quickened slightly until they were both thrusting into his fist and Castiel’s breathing grew more ragged until he finally found relief.

He cried Dean’s name and Dean startled when the bulb in the lamp beside him suddenly shattered.

What the-?

He didn’t get time to wonder about it though because Cas suddenly wrapped his own hand around Dean’s length and began pumping rough and fast and Dean stared wide-eyed at Cas because the guy was such a fast learner and _wow_ … had Cas’ eyes always been such a bright blue?

He arched as release finally came to him and soon he had a lump of happy Cas curled against his chest.

He grinned and tugged his friend closer, stroking his back and kissing his hair as he wrapped his arms around him and Cas hummed in approval and snaked his own arms tightly around Dean.

Dean’s heart was bursting with love for the man on top of him. He never thought he’d feel like this again after everything that had happened with Lisa but it was becoming clear the thing he had for Cas wasn’t just a simple crush.

“…So, was that an adequate lesson?” Teased Dean, mind buzzing with happiness and excitement. 

Castiel huffed out a soft laugh and Dean’s heart flipped at the sound.

“I suppose. However, I’ve been informed I’m a rather stubborn student and it might take a few more sessions to make the content stick,” hummed Castiel.

Dean laughed warmly. Sassy Cas was his favourite Cas.

“Well, tell me when you’re free and we’ll have another lesson,” Dean purred, stealing a kiss.

“I was hoping maybe a little later tonight?” Asked Cas innocently and Dean beamed. This was almost too good to be true.

Cas wanted him!

“That sounds doable,” said Dean, giddy with excitement even though he was trying to hide it.

Cas smiled happily and cuddled closer.

“You called me ‘Angel’,” he murmured after a few moments, tone laced with amusement and maybe a little bit of adoration.

Dean quirked a small smile. “You’re my Angel.”

Castiel hummed in approval. “I like that idea. The Winchesters’ Angel.”

Dean froze, blood running cold. “ _Winchesters’_?” As in plural?

Cas nodded, eyes still closed as he nuzzled Dean’s neck.

“Yes. Yours and Sam’s.”

Wait, so had Castiel and Sam…?

Dean’s eyes widened and he pushed Castiel away with a betrayed expression. Cas stared at him in confusion.

“You’re mine _and Sam’s_ Angel?” Asked Dean, voice laced with hurt. “What do you mean? I thought you said this was your first time?”

Castiel blinked. “It was my first time having sex. I don’t see what that has to do with me being Sam’s Angel. He was my first charge; you’re my unofficial charge.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “What’s that supposed to mean? Was I just your second choice or something? Sam turned you down so you had to settle for me instead?”

Castiel frowned. “Sam hasn’t ‘turned me down’. I’m still his Angel. And I’m not ‘settling’ for you, Dean. I chose you.”

Dean clenched his fists, upset. “Sam called you that? He called you _his_ Angel? Are you two together or something? Does Ruby know?”

Castiel’s face darkened. “Does Ruby know that I’m Sam’s Angel? Of course she does. Why do you think she attacked me?”

Dean choked and scrambled away from Castiel. “Ruby knows about you two and she attacked you? When was this? And you and Sam are still together? You don’t care he’s already got a girlfriend? Doesn’t he care either?”

It suddenly made sense in Dean’s racing mind why Castiel had gone at Ruby with that blade. He was jealous because he liked Sam. Cas felt rejected and so he’d turned to Dean as a sort of ‘rebound’. That’s the only reason Cas had wanted to kiss him earlier; he couldn’t have Sam to himself so Dean was the next best thing.

Cas looked bewildered. “Dean, calm down. I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

But Dean had heard enough. It was Lisa all over again. There was obviously something wrong with him because people just kept using him. How could he have been stupid enough to think Cas could actually love him?

“No, I’m done. I get it. You want Sam.” He snorted bitterly. “You even live with him. How could I be so blind?” His own crush on Cas had made him believe Cas wanted him too and now him jumping to conclusions was blowing up in his face.

Cas scowled and reached out for his arm but Dean batted his hand away and stood up off the bed, yanking his clothes on as he tried to hold back the tears.

“Dean, wait. I thought… I thought you wanted me?” Asked Cas, voice small and hurt and Dean scoffed at him.

“I did. Then I found out you’re with my brother and I realised I’ve been used. Again.” He shook his head angrily and buttoned up his shirt.

Castiel began tugging on his own clothes. “What are you talking about?” He asked, tone laced with irritation. “We were just discussing the possibility of a relationship. Why are you suddenly so angry?”

Dean whirled around and stabbed a finger in Cas’ direction.

“I’m angry because you’ve made me feel so happy these past few weeks! You got my hopes up this afternoon and you have no idea how excited I was to be with you and now you’re telling me I was just your second choice! How do you think that makes me feel, Cas? And not only that, but you’re also telling me you have something with my brother. I know you’re crazy, but surely even you can work out how betrayed I’m feeling!” He stalked towards the door, thoughts jumbled and tears glazing his eyes.

Castiel grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around forcefully, scowl hard and accusing.

“You don’t get to blame your irrational anger on me. I’m not crazy and I certainly haven’t betrayed you. Now would you please calm down so we can discuss whatever’s bothering you?”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you have something with Sam?” He asked quietly and Castiel sighed exasperatedly.

“Yes. I’m his Angel.”

Dean flipped Castiel a middle finger before prowling out of the room and slamming the door behind him. 

As he slipped into the Impala, he scowled and clenched his knuckles around the wheel. He had to confront Sam about this. He deserved to know the truth. No more hiding things.

And if Sam was cheating on either Ruby or Cas? 

Well, Dean was itching to punch something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally back and as an apology, have a long chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean arrived at his brother’s house and stormed his way to the front door. He banged on the wood, growling to himself

“Sam! Open up!” He yelled, temper rising every second he couldn’t hear his brother scrambling for the door. _“Sam!”_

After a mere thirty seconds, Dean lost his patience and used his own key to unlock the door. He stomped into the living room, fully intending on ripping his brother a new one, only to find Sam not there. Scowl deepening, he made his way into the kitchen.

“Sam! We need to talk!”

When there was no response, Dean paused, listening out for any movement that suggested his brother may be hiding from him. It was probably illogical to think that Sam would be hiding from him; he didn’t even know Dean had found out about the whole ‘cheating’ thing, but Dean didn’t care because how could Sam and Cas have done this to him? How could they have betrayed him like this?

A creak from upstairs caught Dean’s attention and a bitter smirk tugged at his lips. He took the stairs two steps at a time and made a beeline for his brother’s bedroom.

“Okay, I want the truth. What’s going on between you and-” He cut himself off as he opened the door to the bedroom and his eyes widened in horror at the sight that greeted him.

There had clearly been some sort of struggle because there was a smashed lamp and some other shards of glass littering the floor. The book case had toppled over; its contents strewn over every part of the room and a chair was broken in one corner. The window was shattered and there were a few fist and head-sized dents in the walls, but that wasn’t the worst part.

Sam was chained to the bed, mouth tightly gagged and blood trickling down his face; one eye was black with bruising. His chains were cutting into his wrists and some of his hair was matted with sticky blood. He stared at Dean with wide eyes before struggling against his restraints and screaming at Dean behind his gag.

Anger forgotten, Dean rushed to help his brother, heart racing as Sam began shaking his head frantically and yelling louder through his gag.

Dean suddenly staggered to the left as something hard and heavy impacted his skull and he turned to see Sam’s girlfriend smirking at him, a broken chair leg in her grip. Confused and a little dazed, Dean pressed a hand against his aching head and blinked at the sight of red liquid on his palm. 

Ruby suddenly hit him again and he collapsed to the floor when the chair leg made contact with his cheek. He hissed in agony and Sam fought against his chains.

Ruby chuckled as she stood over Dean.

“Should’ve stayed with the Angel,” she winked and Dean stared up at her, bewildered.

“Why are you doing this?” He breathed, unable to think clearly because of the pounding in his skull. He clutched his head with a groan and Ruby smirked and tilted his chin up.

He gasped when her eyes suddenly dissolved into black; cold and soulless and all too inhuman. 

“Because it’s fun,” she whispered, an ugly smile curling her lips and Dean cried out when she hit him across the face again with the wooden leg.

“Get away from him!” Sam snarled, gag finally loosening and Ruby feigned a sympathetic look before driving a powerful fist into Sam’s stomach, winding him.

“What are you?” Coughed Dean, spitting out a puddle of blood.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “You really are stupid, aren’t you?” She stalked over to him and grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him upwards with inhuman strength.

“Like your feathered friend said,” she purred, black eyes making Dean shudder, “I’m a Demon.”

Dean gulped as she grinned at him and she dropped him gracelessly, taking delight in the thump of a body hitting the ground. 

She pulled a jagged blade from her pocket and began toying with it. “And whilst I wasn’t planning on tearing you apart as well as your moose of a brother… I guess good things do happen to bad people, huh?” She teased, running the blade over Sam’s foot and making him flinch as she stared at Dean.

“You stay away from Sam,” Dean said groggily as he clambered to his feet. Ruby laughed condescendingly.

“Or you’ll what?”

She flicked her wrist and Dean was thrown against a wall, pinned to it as she continued trailing the blade up Sam’s legs and to his stomach. Sam writhed desperately against his restraints but it was no use.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this opportunity,” she hummed. “If it hadn’t been for that blasted cloud-hopper, I would’ve had you a lot sooner.” She pressed the tip of the blade into Sam’s stomach and the younger Winchester hissed in pain.

“No matter,” Ruby shrugged. “Now I get two prizes. Think of the fun we can have.” She withdrew the blade only to run it along Sam’s cheek, carving a shallow cut into it.

“Let’s see who lasts longest,” she smirked, listening to Dean’s curses and threats as she carved into Sam’s face.

“Like I said, should’ve stayed with the Angel,” Ruby hummed before making an intricate movement with her hand and Sam suddenly arched from the bed, screaming in agony as his insides were crushed by Ruby’s powers.

“And you thought he was crazy,” she scoffed. “Although the funniest part is our graceless, wingless friend actually liked you two. Shame how that turned out though, right?” She continued. “The one time you need him and he’s not here. Poor little Winchesters,” she mocked as she eyed Sam’s fingers up, dragging her blade towards them.

“Not that he can do anything, mind you,” Ruby purred. “His grace is all safely tucked away in my pocket and with him practically human, I could do to him exactly what I’m doing to you.” She tilted her head and grinned wickedly at Sam.

“Which is your favourite finger, love? I’m feeling generous enough to leave one still attached.”

Sam’s eyes widened in panic and he thrashed against his restraints.

Breathing ragged and head throbbing, Dean tried to make some sense of what was happening and when that didn’t work, he squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Castiel. Ruby said he was a real Angel, right? How did you get in contact with an Angel?

 _ **‘Help us, Cas!’**_ He prayed desperately.

When nothing happened, Dean released a hopeless sound before trying to fight against Ruby’s invisible grip. 

“Let him go, you son of a bitch!” Roared Dean and it was enough to make Ruby turn to him with an unimpressed gaze. Distracted, she failed to notice Sam’s shackle breaking and he punched the Demon square in the jaw, sending her staggering backwards.

The momentary loss of focus allowed Dean to push away from the wall and he grabbed the discarded chair leg and swung at her as hard as he could. She crumpled to the floor and Dean ran towards his brother, snatching the blade Ruby had dropped during her fall and hacking at the chains with it.

They snapped and Dean yanked Sam to his feet and they made it out of the door and half way down the stairs before Ruby snarled and scrambled after them, two sharp red horns rising out of her skull as a pair of red leathery bat wings sprouted from her back.

The Winchesters yelped and raced towards the front door but Ruby was quicker and she grabbed them by their collars and threw them against the wall, pinning them there with an intimidating flap of her huge wings.

She held her hand out and the blade from earlier shot through the ceiling and into her palm. The lights flickered ominously and every lock on every window and door clicked into place as she narrowed her eyes at the brothers. She clutched her weapon tighter as she stalked towards them.

“You’re gonna regret that,” she spat, raising the blade to Dean’s throat.

Suddenly, the front door blew off the hinges with a strong force and Castiel prowled into the house, silver blade clenched in his hand and eyes glowing a furious blue.

“Release them,” he commanded and Dean and Sam nearly sobbed with relief.

Ruby sneered at the new arrival. “Or what?”

She flicked her wrist carelessly and Castiel was slammed into a wall. He struggled against her hold, but without his full power she easily restrained him.

Without thinking, Dean grabbed the nearest object (a glass vase) and lunged forwards whilst the Demon was distracted by Cas. He smashed the vase against her face and as she hissed, wings flapping wildly as the glass bit into her skin, he sifted through her pockets to find a tiny vial containing a bluish-white cloud of something akin to smoke. He hurled it at Cas and the other man caught it just as Ruby wrapped her hand around Dean’s throat and squeezed.

Two seconds later saw Cas holding out his hand with an enraged glare and Ruby was catapulted across the room. Castiel marched over to her with a determined expression and Sam and Dean stared in awe as a silver halo shone brightly around Cas’ head, his eyes glowing bluer as he approached the Demon.

She growled at him and scrambled to her feet, flaring her wings at him intimidatingly, but he snarled and slammed his palm against her head, a white light emanating from it. She howled and clawed at his arm desperately but Cas refused to budge and after a mere few seconds, she was nothing but ash at his feet.

He turned to Sam and Dean and just like that, the halo was gone and so was the furious expression and glowing eyes. He was back to plain old Cas and he strode over to them worriedly as they slumped to the floor.

They didn’t flinch as he placed two fingers to each of their heads and as a comforting warmth flourished through their bodies, their injuries began to heal before completely disappearing.

“Are you two alright?” Cas asked softly and for a moment, both brothers just stared at him.

Then Dean cursed and Sam let out a little choked sound, making Cas’ frown deepen.

“You’re an Angel,” breathed Sam, eyes round and bursting with awe.

Castiel tilted his head. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“But… but you’re an actual… _Angel,_ ” whispered Sam and Cas nodded.

“Yes. Like I’ve been saying for the past few weeks.”

“But I thought… we thought you were just… delusional,” Sam whispered, still in a state of shock.

Cas shrugged. “I did try to inform you I wasn’t. On multiple occasions.”

Sam’s eyes widened fractionally before he made that strange choked noise again.

“I sent an Angel to therapy,” he breathed, horrified.

Castiel quirked a small smile at that. “Charlie is a wonderful friend. I don’t regret meeting her.”

“I made you take drugs that you didn’t need,” Sam said, face beginning to pale. “What kind of doctor am I?”

Castiel shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“They had no effect on me. My metabolism isn’t like yours.”

Sam still looked disturbed. “I called you crazy,” he mumbled ashamedly and Castiel chuckled. 

“Actually, you both did. Multiple times.”

Sam’s face flushed in embarrassment and Dean dropped his head into his hands with a quiet groan.

“I thought you were in a relationship with Sam,” murmured Dean, realising how much he’d messed up earlier and Sam turned to his brother with a bewildered expression.

“What?”

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. “We were in bed and he said he was your Angel and I took that to mean…” He trailed off and Sam’s eyes widened in realisation as he stared at Cas in wonder. Then his head whipped around to Dean at lightning speed as his mouth dropped open.

“You slept with an Angel?!”

Castiel ignored the question and placed a gentle hand on Dean’s knee.

“I’m not in a relationship with your brother, Dean. I truly am Sam’s Angel. He is my charge and I am his guardian, but we’re not in a romantic relationship.” He tilted his head. “You are my unofficial charge. The human I chose to protect but wasn’t assigned to. I enjoy your company very much and I meant what I said earlier. I wouldn’t mind trying a romantic relationship with you.”

Dean gazed at Castiel for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, Cas.”

Castiel recoiled, face beginning to close off. “I see. My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend you. I suppose my Angelic nature is rather difficult for humans to accept; I understand why you don’t wish to see me anymore. Thank you for our time together up to this point.”

Dean’s eyes widened in alarm and he grabbed the Angel’s hand.

“What? No! I didn’t mean it like…” He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. “I meant I’m sorry for doubting you. I’m sorry for accusing you of such horrible things and calling you hurtful names. I’m sorry for thinking you were crazy and not believing you when you said you were an Angel. The things I’m not sorry for? Kissing you. Being with you tonight. I like you, Cas. More than I’ve liked anyone in a long time.”

Cas perked up, a small excited smile gracing his face.

“You’re not concerned about me being an Angel?” He asked hopefully and Dean huffed out a disbelieving laugh.

“I think it’s pretty awesome.”

Sam scrunched up his nose. “Twenty minutes ago, you didn’t believe in Angels.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

Sam clamped his mouth shut and watched his brother and Cas gaze adoringly at one another.

“Am I the only one who’s freaking out that Cas is an _actual Angel?_ ” Protested Sam. “You know; wings, halo, magic blade he can pull out of nowhere?” He looked at the pile of ash on the other side of the room. “He just cremated a Demon by touching her. Is no one else gonna say anything about that?”

“She deserved it,” muttered Dean and Sam stared at his brother incredulously.

“My girlfriend was a Demon!” He snapped. “Is no one gonna explain that to me?”

Castiel finally turned to Sam. “Ruby is a loyal follower of Lucifer. Her mission was to torture you until you said ‘yes’ to Lucifer.”

Sam frowned. “Said ‘yes’ to what?”

“To him taking you out for a test ride,” drawled a new voice and Dean and Sam were immediately on their feet as Castiel whirled around to face the intruders.

His expression brightened at the sight of the three Angels in front of him.

“Michael, Raphael, Gabriel,” he greeted delightedly and the shortest one with six huge golden wings sprouting from his back grinned and marched towards him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Hey, little bro. Long time, no see.”

The tallest Angel; the black-haired one with six silver wings gazed at Castiel concernedly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright, brother? We heard what you suffered through at the hands of that Demon. We’re sorry we couldn’t locate you.” He sounded genuinely upset and Castiel shook his head with an understanding smile.

“I’m fine, Michael. Ruby stole almost all of my grace but it has been slowly replenishing over the past few weeks. Sam and Dean have taken good care of me in the meantime.”

Michael squeezed Castiel’s shoulder lightly. “And I see you have now regained all your grace from the Demon, which enabled us to finally locate you. However, I would still like Raphael to take a look at you.” He raised an eyebrow. “We also have some belongings of yours.”

The remaining dark-skinned, white-winged Angel strode over to the curious Castiel and with a click of his fingers, removed the younger Angel’s shirt. He frowned at the deep scars between Castiel’s shoulder blades and ran his fingers over them gently.

“I hope you made her death painful,” growled Raphael, ignoring Michael’s disapproving glance.

Without further discussion, Raphael held out a hand and a huge black wing appeared in it. His blade materialised in his free hand and the Winchesters shouted in alarm as he sliced the weapon down the length of one of Castiel’s scars, making the younger Angel wince. Then he slotted the base of the great appendage against the reopened wound and murmured some strange words in a language no human could understand. Tiny threads of light were drawn from his fingertips, gliding through the base of the wing and Castiel’s skin in an intricate pattern. After a few moments, the ‘threads’ pulled tight, locking Castiel’s wing into place and Raphael summoned the other wing before repeating the ritual.

Sam watched in fascination. He knew a doctor when he saw one and Raphael must have been the Angel’s chief medic or equivalent. Once he was finished and Raphael had returned his shirt, Castiel relaxed and stretched his wings out carefully, smile growing when they immediately responded, the ache in his back completely vanished.

“A fine job as always, Raph,” hummed Gabriel, poking one of Castiel’s wings playfully. Unlike the other three, Castiel only had two wings and they weren’t as large as the others’. They were still beautiful though.

The Winchesters realised Castiel must have been of lower rank. Maybe these were his commanders?

Michael peered at the Winchester brothers and slowly approached them.

“Our brother thinks highly of you; we can see it in his grace. You helped him during these desperate times?”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before nodding slowly. What were they supposed to say? We thought he was a homeless, crazy man so we took him in, drugged him up and forced him to live like a human for a few weeks? Oh, and by the way, one of us slept with him and probably defiled his Angelic-ness?

A tiny amused smile tugged at Michael’s lips. “In case Castiel hasn’t told you, I would like to inform you that Angels are telepathic.”

Sam and Dean choked as Castiel suddenly found something very interesting to look at on the ceiling.

Michael shook his head. “Despite ‘defiling’ our little brother, we wold like to thank you. Still, I’m certain you have questions. Would you like to sit somewhere comfortable and we’ll explain any queries you have?”

Dean and Sam nodded eagerly and led them to the couches and Dean perked up when Castiel sat beside him, lightly resting a raven wing over his shoulders.

“Okay, what is going on?” Sam blurted. “Why am I sat in my lounge with four Angels and the ashes of my girlfriend who was apparently a Demon trying to kill me?”

The three older Angels glanced at one another before Michael clasped his hands over his lap.

“We are at war with our brother; the Archangel Lucifer,” said Michael solemnly. “A long time ago, he was cast out of Heaven and grew determined to start an apocalypse that would end all life on Earth. He vowed to find the correct human vessel and he promised he would one day destroy me in a one-on-one fight to the death. We were both angry and stubborn and I foolishly agreed. The Sisters of Fate set a date for our battle and once my brothers eventually brought me to my senses, the date could not be altered and the future was set.

“Gabriel came up with a plan to alter the events leading up to the battle in hopes it would either delay the apocalypse or stop it entirely. Lucifer needed the correct human vessel to walk the Earth and if we could stop him from obtaining that vessel, maybe he wouldn’t be able to leave Hell.”

Michael glanced at Sam. “That vessel was you, Sam. When you were six months old, a Demon was supposed to visit your crib and feed you his own blood. If he had succeeded, you and your brother would have had a very different life. You would have become hunters of the Supernatural, living on the road and facing death wherever you went. Dean would have become my vessel and you would have had no choice but to fight one another. Sam would have sacrificed himself to save the Earth and you, Dean, would be left with nothing.”

“Not to mention the endless Daddy issues, alcoholism, mindless depression and all the other crap you guys would’ve had to face,” snorted Gabriel. “You’d have spent half your life not trusting anyone except yourselves and the other half fighting Angels, Demons and every monster under the sun that wanted a piece of you.”

“Heaven and Hell would have suffered too,” stated Raphael. “Our brothers and sisters would have fought one another, the Archangels would have been divided and leviathans would have roamed the Earth.”

“Nasty creatures with sharp teeth and a dislike of anything that isn’t their own kind,” supplied Gabriel with a grimace.

Michael nodded. “Castiel was originally supposed to become your guardian, Dean. He was meant to rescue you from hell a couple of years before the apocalypse began, but we decided to make him Sam’s Angel instead. He has been watching over him since his birth and when the Demon Azazel came to alter your DNA to fit Lucifer’s requirements, Castiel slaughtered him, altering your futures forever.” He turned to Sam. “Castiel has been protecting you for a long time. That’s why Ruby caught him and tortured him. Every time one of Lucifer’s followers has tried to attack you or kidnap you, he killed them.”

“And that goes the same for all those monsters you guys have never had the pleasure of meeting. You two are like a couple of shiny beacons to every bad thing in the world. Heck, we’ve had to discipline a couple of our own rogue siblingls to protect you both,” snorted Gabriel.

Sam and Dean blinked and stared at the three Archangels, stunned.

“Wait… so Ruby was trying to… make me say ‘yes’ to being possessed by the Devil?” Gulped Sam. “So he can start the apocalypse by fighting… you?” He stared at Michael a little fearfully and the oldest Archangel nodded, raising his hands in a placating manner.

“In an alternate future, you would have had good reason to fear me, but I promise you don’t here. We’re on the same side and our intentions are to protect you both.”

“In case you have to use me as a vessel?” Asked Dean with a small frown.

Michael shook his head. “I have found another suitable vessel,” he said, gesturing to his own body. It was lightly muscled and slim with dark hair and warm chocolate eyes. “It appears that changing all our futures changed my compatibility for a human vessel. Whilst we’re still a match, so is this vessel.”

“Is… is he still… alive?” Whispered Sam and Michael smiled gently and nodded. “He will return to his family once we are finished here. His wife and children are aware of what has happened to him.”

Both Winchesters relaxed. 

“So… you guys have been looking out for us for a while, huh?” Asked Dean. 

“Castiel has followed your every move,” said Michael. “From when Sam was a baby. He wouldn’t have revealed himself to you if it hadn’t been for Ruby stealing almost all of his grace. Once again, we thank you for taking care of him when we weren’t able to.”

The oldest Archangel turned to Castiel with a fond smile. “And now I think you deserve some rest. You have performed your duties extraordinarily well and we wish you to return to Heaven, where you can recover from your horrific ordeal. Another seraph will be assigned to Sam Winchester and you will not have to concern yourself with another charge for a while. You’re relieved of duty, Castiel.”

Castiel’s face suddenly fell and Sam and Dean glanced at each other, shocked.

“Wait a minute, you mean we’re not gonna see him again?” Asked Dean and Michael raised an eyebrow.

“He deserves a rest, wouldn’t you say? He’s been tortured by a Demon for weeks, he lost his grace, had his wings torn from his back and has had to survive as mostly human ever since. He needs a recovery period.”

“But… I… we…” Dean stammered, glancing at Cas helplessly before he sighed and dropped his gaze.

“Right. You’re right,” he mumbled. “He deserves rest.”

Michael nodded, pleased but to his surprise, Castiel frowned.

“If it’s all the same to you, brother… I would like to remain as the Winchesters’ guardian. I have learned a lot from them and I… I have grown rather fond of them.” He gazed at Dean with a shy smile and Dean quirked his lips.

Michael watched them curiously for a few moments before focusing on Castiel.

“You’re quite sure you wish to continue your duties?”

“Yes,” said Cas without hesitation and Michael nodded.

“As you wish. Keep up the good work.”

Castiel’s wings fluttered in excitement and Dean subtly tangled their fingers together, chest blossoming with warmth. The Archangels bit back smiles at their little brother’s joy.

“It is time for us to leave,” stated Michael, rising from the couch. “I’m sure any further questions can be answered by your guardian.” He glanced at Castiel and the seraph nodded and tightened his grip on Dean’s hand.

“We wish you humans a happy life,” said Michael, bowing his head slightly before his wings extended from his back.

“And don’t go looking for trouble,” warned Raphael, copying his brother’s movements.

Gabriel however, eyed Sam with a smirk. He clicked his fingers and Sam startled as a long string of numbers etched themselves in ink onto the back of his hand.

“Dean doesn’t have to be the only one banging an Angel,” Gabriel winked, making Sam flush bright pink.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Too soon, brother.”

Gabriel grinned. “What? I’m amazing in bed. Kali thought so.”

Raphael glared at the smaller Archangel.

“His girlfriend of an hour ago is currently a pile of ashes in the corner of the room.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Which means he’s single.”

Michael rolled his eyes Heavenwards and vanished with a flap of his wings. Raphael pulled a disgusted face and grasped Gabriel’s shoulder and just before the pair disappeared, the golden-winged Angel blew Sam a kiss.

Dean shook his head and turned to Castiel with a grin, watching his wings flutter behind him.

“So… you’re a fully-juiced Angel again?”

Castiel nodded with that same small smile that made Dean want to kiss his friend senseless.

“Can we start again?” Asked Dean. “Like, pretend I never thought you were crazy and that I didn’t believe you were in a relationship with my brother?”

Castiel frowned in confusion. “You wish me to wipe your memory?”

Dean’s eyes widened and he held up his hands and shook his head frantically. 

“No, no… I didn’t mean…” He huffed out a laugh. “Can I take you on a date? Like a real date where you tell me about everything you’ve seen and all the amazing stuff you’ve done and I get to listen to you for hours without distraction?”

Castiel glanced at the clock. “It’s nearing midnight,” he pointed out and Dean deflated slightly.

“Oh, right, yeah. Sorry.”

Castiel cocked his head to one side. “You could make us hot chocolates and we can watch a movie as we cuddle in bed?”

Dean straightened with the widest grin Sam had ever seen his brother wear.

“…Can I touch your wings?” Dean asked gleefully and Cas’ wings bobbed happily. 

“Of course.”

Dean was in the kitchen with the kettle boiling before Sam had time to blink. After a few moments, his brother and his Angel ascended the stairs together, leaving Sam alone in his own lounge.

He glanced at the pile of ash in the corner of the room, trailed his gaze to the dents and spatters of blood across his walls before thinking about the destroyed state of his own bedroom and sighing defeatedly. He plopped onto the couch and wondered if he should just sleep there for the rest of the week before noticing the numbers on his hand.

He stared at them for a whole minute before reaching for his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Hope you enjoyed this cute little fic!


End file.
